Heroes: The Following (Heroes X AT)
by FocusCelt
Summary: Sylar has returned once again to wreak havoc, this time he has grown more stronger and smarter since his last encounter with Peter and his friends. Can these humans with powers stop this madman from taking their powers, and stop him once and for all? Or will they fail, and watch as Sylar destroys their world, and everything they once knew. (Description continues in Chapter One)
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I just want you all to know, that this is my first time writing a story, so do expect there to be a few mistakes here and there. Please give me your honest opinion, so I know what parts to fix, what to remove, or what to add. Enjoy reading and I will see you at the end of this chapter.**

 **Description: Sylar has returned once again, this time he has grown more stronger and smarter since his last battle with Peter and his friends, can these humans with superpowers stop this madman from taking their powers and killing them and stop him once and for all? Or will they fail and watch as Sylar destroys their world and everything they knew. Little do they know, they would need help from an unknown ally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time), nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is this story.**

 **Warning: This story might contain spoilers from both the shows, it may also contain blood, violence, slight sexual themes, and gore. Rating may change the more this story progresses, so read at your own risk.**

 **I am just putting these here, so you know what these will mean.**

 **Bold: Author's notes. More to come soon.**

 _Italic: Thoughts, Dreams, flashbacks **  
**_

Regular: Narration, dialogue. **  
**

* * *

The night was dark and cold, with a few clouds in the sky and some blocking the full moon. With Sylar finally gone, everyone could go back to their normal lives. Everyone could be happy. No longer would they need to face Sylar ever again. Meanwhile, everyone walked to their own houses, exhausted from their battle with Sylar, as Peter walked his mother home, to ensure that she arrived safely before going to his own house.

"Peter, its finally over, isn't it?" She asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yes mother, he is finally gone, you don't need to worry about him anymore.." Peter replied, his voice filled with confidence.

"But his body was never found, how can you be so sure?" Angela said, grasping onto her sons shoulder, and stopping them at the front door of the building she lived in.

"Don't worry about it, we defeated him once, and we can do it again. Besides, even if he does come back, I won't let that monster anywhere near you." Peter said, as he gave his mother a warm smile, to at least comfort her.

"I hope you are right Peter, I just can't lose you, like I lost Nathan.." She said, as she slowly began to tear up, Nathan was her other son, and Peters brother. In his final hours, he had attempted to take down Sylar by himself, but it ended up costing his life.

Peter wrapped his arm over his mother to try and comfort her, even though he was as heartbroken as she was, he tried his best not to show it.

"I miss him too, but he would want us to move on, he would want us to be happy mom." He said, as he took his thumb, to wipe away a tear that rolled down his mothers cheeks. As soon as they both stopped talking, Peter walked towards the front door of the building, and tried to open it for her, but realized, that he needed a key to open the door. Turning around, he looked at his mother, who was giving him a rather smug look, as she had her arms crossed, while tapping her foot. It didn't take Peter long enough to notice that her keys were dangling from her ring finger, and he stepped out of the way, allowing her to walk up the steps, and open the door. Once she did, they both walked inside, and walked up the stairs, given the elevator was out of service. After climbing up a few flights of stairs, they finally arrived at the room number Angela was renting. Getting out her keys again, she opened her door, and walked inside. Letting Peter walk in, they both sat down on the brownish couch, and looked around. They didn't talk to each other, nor could they think of anything to say to each other. Finally Peter broke the silence, and stood up.

"Look, just try to get some sleep, I'll come over tomorrow to see how you're doing." He said, as he brushed the dust off of his jacket.

"Alright, I'll try to get some sleep, don't be late." She said, giving Peter a happy, but slightly, worried look.

Peter returned the smile at her, before turning around and heading to the front door. Opening the door, he took another look at his mother, who was waving goodbye, returning the wave, Peter walked out the front door, closing it behind him. Hearing the door lock behind him, he down the stairs of the building, after walking down all those steps, he opened the front door to the building, and walked outside, after closing the door behind him. Making sure no one else was around him, he flew up in the sky. Once he felt he was at a acceptable height off the ground, the turned to the direction of his building, and flew back to the rooftop of his building.

Right after Peter had left, Angela got up from the couch, and locked the door behind him. Before she walked into her bedroom, she turned off the living room light, that soon, needed to be replaced, mainly because it kept of flickering. Once she did, she walked towards her bedroom, but noticed that her bedroom door was open, her heart started racing, she didn't remember opening it, she slowly entered her room, and quickly turned on the lights. After she looked around, she noticed that no one was in her room, making sure she checked every part of her room, she felt a bit safer knowing that no one had entered.

 _'I guess I left it open and forgot about it.'_ She thought. Rubbing her head, she laid down in her bed, as she stared at the ceiling fan, which was currently off, before slowly closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

 _Angela woke up, but not in her bedroom, she looked around at her surroundings, it seemed like she was somewhere in a desert, she was too busy looking around to notice Peter run up to her and grab her._

 _"Mother! Get out of here! You're not safe!" He yelled, as his voice echoed in Angela's ears, Angela was confused at first, she didn't know what was so dangerous about being in the desert, despite having no water, and a number of other things, but at the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark clothed man, walking towards Peter, she cut off her attention from Peter, to look at the man, and quickly discovered him to be Sylar, who had a grin on his face, and was only a few feet away from the both of them. Before she could even blink, a sword had pierced through Peters chest, Sylar, carrying a sword in his hands, had what looked like a samurai sword, and as he slowly pulled the sword out, Peters blood sprayed all over Angela as she looked at Peters chest in horror. Before she knew it, Sylar had grabbed Peters lifeless body, and tossed it aside like some rag doll, before walking over to Angela, an even bigger grin appeared on his face, as he looked down at Angela. Trying to take action, she tried to throw sand in his face, to buy her sometime to get away. Once she did, she got up and turned to run away, but after taking a few steps, she had noticed that she couldn't move, even though nothing was touching her, or holding her back, she couldn't move her legs, or arms. Slowly, but surly, she found herself slowly turning around to face Sylar against her own will._

 _'No..I need to get out of here!' She thought, trying desperately to break free of Sylars control, and run away, but soon found it useless to struggle, as she eventually noticed that she was facing Sylar, who was giving her a calm, yet creepy look._

 _"Hello Angela. Miss me?" Sylar grinned, as he gently brushed her hair with his hand._

 _"G-get away from me Sylar, I-I don't fear y-you." Even though she said it, it was quite obvious that she was afraid of Sylar, and was scared, for not knowing what Sylar would do to her._

 _"Oh, is that so? Are you saying that because this is a dream, and it technically isn't real? Or are you saying that because you believe, that once I do come back, they will stop me a second time?" He grinned, as he looked down at Angela, with a demonic look to his face. Angela chose not to speak, as she tried to turn her head, but still under Sylar's control, she couldn't move her head to turn away from him._

 _"I take it that you don't want to talk hm? Oh well, I don't really need you to, given I already have a plan in motion, and all I need to do, is find everyone, who tried to put a stop to me, and you will watch, as I take their powers, one by one, slowly, and painfully. Then, once they are all dead, I'll kill you, and after that? Who knows, I have had a few ideas that I wanted to do after I get rid of you and everyone else. It will be a world, ruled by me." He grinned, noticing slight fear in Angela's eyes._

 _This was the moment Angela snapped, somehow managing to move her head, she looked at Sylar, dead in the eyes, and spat._

 _"You think you can win? We stopped you once and we can do it again, in fact, we plan to put an end to you once and for all! The past can be changed, and once you are gone, then we will go back to being happy, without having to worry about you ever again!" Angela said confidently, without having any idea of what she had just said._

 _Sylar looked rather disappointed, Angela knew from his look that he was defeated mentally._

 _'There could be no way around this.' she thought, but as she continued to wait for a response she noticed a smile creep up on Sylars face, which was not the kind of reaction Angela was expecting. Taking a step forward he slowly leaned in, his face nearly touched hers and he spoke in an oddly deep voice, as he growled._

 _"Oh Angela, you really like to talk too much, don't you?" He said, as he chuckled darkly. As for Angela, it didn't take long for her to figure out what he meant, as her eyes widened in shock. She had basically told him, that they would go back in time to kill him in the past, while he was still weak, and vulnerable._

 _"Hm, now tell me, who was it that had the power of time and space? Oh that's right, it's Hiro isn't it? Huh, I guess I never thought you would use him as a pawn to kill me. Oh well, guess I will make his death short, just like short, worthless, life." He grinned as he stared at Angela, fear pulsing throughout her body. Angela's eyes widened even more, due to shock, as her heart started to race, all this time planning how to defeat Sylar, and rid him of the earth, for good and she basically told him everything they planned to do, too shocked, and distracted in her own thoughts to say anything, she didn't notice Sylar raise his hand and point it at her head. Finally snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at Sylar, who had his hand raised, and his index finger pointing at the middle of her forehead, as he chuckled._

 _"But first, a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt." He smirked, slightly chuckling at his own, sick, joke._

 _"Oops, maybe this kind of fun will hurt." He chuckled darkly. Without even touching her, he slowly dragged his finger across half of her forehead. Soon, a large cut began to form on her head, the more Sylars index finger moved across her forehead, the bigger the wound got. In a matter of seconds, huge amounts of blood began to pour out of her head, as she tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. Slowly, she was about to pass out, mainly from the pain and from blood loss, and soon enough, white began to fill her eyes, threatening to consume her. Angela thought this to be the end, and closed her eyes, the only part of her that she could at least control, and waited, for sweet, sweet..._

* * *

Angela woke up, still thinking that she was dreaming, she jumped out of her bed, and raced to the other side of her room. Looking around she noticed she was still in her same old room, she rubbed her head and noticed there was no blood on her hand, nor could she feel any cuts.

 _'It was all just a dream..'_ She thought, but it slowly dawned on her, that her dream was telling her something bad will happen in the future. Suddenly, it all came flying back to her, as she remembered that Sylar had somehow invaded her dream, and knew of the plan everyone had in motion, in case Sylar did come back. Angela had a power like no other, every time when she would sleep, she would dream of the future. Sometimes these dreams would come true, and it frightened Angela at first, but she slowly got used to it, and used her power to help anyone who would be in danger, sometime, she didn't use this power to help people, as it would cause _'the butterfly affect'_ , and slowly began to use her power, to try to make the future, a better place. Noticing that she was still in her room, she quickly ran towards her desk, which was beside her bed, and held a lot of important files, and other things, she picked up her phone and dialed a phone number, waiting for the other side to pick up. The phone was ringing on the other side, as Angela tapped her foot, slowly starting to get impatient, finally the phone was picked up.

"Hello? Peter? Peter?!" She yelled in the phone.

"Uh, m-mom? W-What's wrong?" He yawned, as he just got out of bed.

"Peter, I won't waste too much time, s I will just get this over with. It's Sylar, I don't know how, but he somehow managed to get in my dream. We need to talk, call everyone you can, and meet me at my storage unit, it should be somewhere near my house. I am sure you know exactly where it is. My unit number is '192', don't be late." Before Peter could even have a chance to speak, Angela hung up the phone. She quickly got ready, and walked out of her room, she decided to skip her breakfast, and grab something on the way. She quickly put on her shoes, and took her keys. Opening her front door, she closed it behind her, making sure to lock it. Afterwards, she walked towards the stairwell, given the elevator was still out of service, and walked out the front door of the building once she was on the ground floor, and walked towards her storage unit. Reaching her storage unit, she walked past the gate, after showing her identification, she walked to her storage number, and unlocked the door, leaving it slightly open, she sat down on a chair, and looked at the door. The storage unit she was in, was used for numbers of things. For torture, meetings, and many other things. Sitting on the chair, she waited for Peter, and everyone else to show up. Minutes felt like hours and Angela was slowly starting to panic, but to her surprise, she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. Peter opened the door, and looked at Angela, stepping aside, he let Noah, and Matt, inside the storage room. These two were the only two men Peter was able to contact, and even though it didn't seem like it was a lot, for Angela, this would do.

"Where is Hiro?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't with them. She was expecting him to be with the three men.

"He said that he was going to move back to Japan after the fight. Don't worry though, if you want, I'll make sure he hears this."

"Angela, whats going on? I don't remember the last time you called all of us here in one place, whats the occasion? Another mystery we need to know?" He said, the last part sarcastically, given Angela has kept a lot of secrets from everyone.

"It's Sylar, I don't know how, but I feel that he is back. I'll tell you more, please, have a seat." She said, as everyone took a seat, facing Angela. Matt, closing the door behind him, and locking it, so no one would come in, walked towards an open seat, and sat down, facing Angela. Angela took a deep breath, to recollect her thoughts, before speaking.

"I've done something bad..."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Well that is it, that is chapter one, honestly I didn't expect it to be this long, but oh well. I know this is a bit short, but I will tell you, that after I write a few chapters, the future ones will get longer and I might put more detail in them. Anyways please give me feedback and tell me how I did, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, and thank you for taking the time to read this and have a good day.**

* * *

 **Ignore this part if you want to.  
**

 **Number of updates/edits: 5  
**

 **Words: 3091**

 **Chapter Rating: T**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter two of my fan fiction! This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the last one, so sorry if it is too short for you guys. I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Also, for those of you wondering, Adventure Time will show up later on in this story. That is all, enjoy chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time) and I do not own any of the characters owned in both of the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain coarse language, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

The three men looked at Angela as if she had gone crazy. Noah's eyes had widened, he couldn't believe what Angela had just said, and for that reason, he was more than pissed off at her. Matt, knew that what she did was bad, but he at least wanted a reason. Peter, was thinking the same thing, that both Noah, and Matt were, except, he would apologize, if she just explained herself. Finally breaking the odd silence in the storage room, Peter spoke up.

"Exactly what do you mean? What has Sylar done?" He said, staring at his mother, to try and get some information out of her.

"Alright, I'll try to make this simple once more. Somehow, Sylar invaded my dream, and I told him that we were going to use Hiro to travel back in time to kill him in the past." She said, trying not to show any emotion as she explained, but she knew, that from the looks on their faces, they were in shock. Peter and Matt couldn't come up with anything to say, but that didn't stop Noah from speaking.

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me?! Angela, do you know how long it took us to think of a plan? Why would you even tell him? Also, please do tell me how the fuck did he even managed to get in your dreams!" Noah yelled, clearly enraged with Angela's actions.

"Look, I know that I can't fix what I already did, and I have no idea how he got in my dream. But yelling at me won't fix a damn thing! However, if I am correct, I should know what he is going to do next." She said, with a stern look on her face.

"Well? What is this plan of yours? Don't keep me waiting." Noah said, showing slight interest of this plan she had.

"Because I told him that Hiro is going to have a big part in this plan, if I remember correctly, he said that he is going to hunt down and kill him first." She stated, as Noah took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in disappointment. As Noah was rubbing his eyes, Matt took a turn to speak.

"I am just going to ask, what exactly do you plan to do? We can't lose Hiro, given he has a power unlike no other, and he can literally change the world if he wanted to, which is why we were using him in the first place, and we also lost a good plan!" He said, wondering what excuse Angela would cook up.

"First off, it's what are we going to do, I do need your help to take down Sylar, and I can't do this alone! Secondly, I do have a small plan, it might not work, and I don't expect it to, but it might be the best chance we have." She said. All three men looked at her, waiting for her to tell them what she planned to do.

"We will use Hiro as bait, once Sylar sees what he wants, he will be too distracted to notice us. It will be up to Peter and Matt, given the both of you have powers, to bring him down, and knock him out. Once we have knocked him out, we will look for his weak spot, and kill him, ending him once and for all." The three men looked at each other, exchanging glances. Peter thought that what Angela had planned, was a good idea, while Noah thought that it was a good way to get all five of them killed, and Matt thought that it wasn't a good idea, but it was the best they had for now.

"Are you crazy?! You do know how tricky Sylar is don't you? I swear, this is the worst idea I've ever heard!" Noah yelled, anger getting the better of him as he stood up from his chair, before slowly sinking back into the chair.

"I know that, but this is what we need to do for now! So unless you have a better plan, we need to stick by this one!" She said, trying to convince Noah, that this was the best they were going to get.

"What will we tell Hiro? We can't exactly say 'Hey dude, listen, Sylar knows of our plan, so we want him to kill you, so we can kill him.'. I think we can do a little bit better than that." Peter said, wondering what his mothers response would be.

"Hiro isn't going to die, and I will make sure of that, because we will be there to stop Sylar, before he even reaches him!" She yelled out loud, as everyone in the storage room, sat in silence, not knowing what else to say. Finally, Matt took his turn to speak once more.

"I say that we give this plan a shot, I can't think of anything better." He said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Same here." He said, nodding to what Matt had said.

"You better pray that we win this, and that no one dies except that son of a bitch Sylar." Noah said, it was obvious, in his tone of voice, that he didn't fully trust this plan, and he had every right not to, but inside, he knew, that this was the only plan that they would have for now, unless they would come up with a better plan, before Sylar would attack Hiro.

"Alright then, if that is all we have to say, I guess this small meeting is over. But before we do go, we need a place for this small operation. I want you all to meet me at the abandoned factory, you should know where that is. Make sure you all come around midnight." She said, getting up from her seat, as all three men did the same. The three men knew exactly where she wanted them to go, the abandoned factory was built near shipping docks, and was used to haul cargo on cargo ships, but for reasons unknown, it had to be shut down, with no one else daring to go there, Angela decided that it would be best for everyone with powers, to practice using their powers, and learn how to use their powers there, until they found a better place to practice. The abandoned factory wasn't in a populated area, at night, there is barley anyone around the factory, which was perfect for everyone with powers to practice there. Nodding their heads in agreement, Noah and Matt got up from their seats, and headed out the door, Peter was about to do the same, when Angela stopped him.

"Peter, because Hiro is in Tokyo Japan, he will most likely be in his house, or in his office building. He is the CEO of Yamagato Industries, but I am sure you are aware of that. Try not to attract any attention, because I want this to be done as quickly as possible. I know, that you already know where it is, so you don't need any help getting there right?" She said, hoping that she wouldn't need to help Peter get to Japan.

"Yeah, I know. I'll get him, don't worry alright?" He said, cupping his mothers cheek and giving her a calm smile. Turning around he walked out of the room, his mother following him from behind after she closed the storage room door and locked it. They both walked outside, as they looked around, they both couldn't see Noah or Matt anywhere, and guessed they went their separate ways after coming outside. Peter turned to his mother, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mother, please be careful, you know how dangerous Sylar is, he will go through great lengths go get what he wants." Peter said, giving his mother a stern look.

"I trust that Matt and Noah will protect me." She said with confidence.

"Keep in mind that Noah doesn't have any powers." He said, as he slightly chuckled.

"I know, but I still trust him to protect me." She said, giving him a smug smirk, Peter slightly chuckled, before saying.

"Alright, I'll try to be back as fast as I can." He said, before he left, Peter leaned down to his mothers height, to give her a kiss on the forehead. Stepping back, Peter gave his mother one last look, before shooting up in the air, heading for Japan.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Chapter two is finished! Hooray! Yes, this is a short chapter, sorry about that, but I was kinda out of ideas on what to put in it, but every chapter affects this story in different ways, this one has done its part. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think, and have a good day everyone!**

* * *

 **If you want, you can ignore this part.  
**

 **Number of Updates/Edits: 4  
**

 **Words: 1633  
**

 **Chapter Rating: T**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Hiro in Japan

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! This chapter was slightly delayed because I closed this tab and forgot to save my work, so everything I typed went away. Good job me. Anyways, I did change the title name from "Heroes X Adventure Time' to 'Heroes: The Following' Even though it wasn't needed, I feel like it would be easier to find, and fit the story. Also, updates will start in the near future, so be sure to look out for that. Anyways, enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time), nor do I own any of the characters owned in the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain some spoilers, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to reach the ocean, given he could travel faster than a plane, it would most likely take a few minutes to get there. Peter has an amazing ability which he discovered a few years ago. Peter is able to take other peoples power and use them as his own, but of course he didn't know that at first. The first power Peter got was from his brother Nathan who passed away trying to take down Sylar by himself. Peter could only take a bit of his power, but it slowly grew stronger the more he had it. It wasn't until a few years ago a man with a power trained him on how to use all of his powers when he needed them the most. Sylar has the same ability, but he used it a bit differently, instead of taking other peoples power with no harm, Sylar would force his victim against a hard surface, then, he would drag a finger across his victims forehead, cutting it clean off and exposing the brain, and take the victims power. Sylar knew very well, that he could just take the victims power without harming them, and leave, but it was only done, because Sylar wanted to kill his victims, it was like a disease, that for some reason he wanted to keep. He has many powers and quickly became the most powerful serial killer on the planet.

Snapping out of his thoughts Peter noticed land coming up in the distance, once he got close enough, he realized that he arrived in Tokyo Japan. Once he was overland he slowed down as he looked for an area to land, once finding an area where no one could see him, he took the opportunity to land softly. Once he landed he wiped off dust that collected on him when he landed, he had noticed that he had landed in an alleyway. Finding his way out of the alleyway he came across a populated area. Taking out the picture again he looked at it again before putting it in his pocket.

' _All I need to do is to find where Hiro lives or where he works, then it will be smooth sailing from there.'_ He thought. Seconds turned to minutes as Peter looked around for Hiro, because he was new to the area, he had no idea where to go, he had the name of the company Hiro works for, but that was it.

' _Well, I got a phone, I could look up where to go.'_ He said, he put his hands in both pockets, but as he did, his eyes widened.

' _Oh you got to be kidding me..don't tell me I forgot it..'_ Knowing that the phone wasn't with him, he let out a sigh and leaned against stacked boxes which were filled with oranges and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

' _This is going to be harder than I thought..'_ He thought to himself.

An old man walked out of a building, he made his way towards the boxes of oranges when he noticed Peter leaning against them, the old man walked up to him, and from the look on Peters face, the old man guessed he was lost. Tapping his shoulder the old man caught Peters attention, Peter looked at the small man before the old man spoke up.

" _Are you lost? Do you need any help?_ " The old man said, as Peter looked at him, with a confused look on his face. The old man guessed that he couldn't speak Japanese, so motioning him to stay put he walked back into the building, this time he came out with a young man who came out, blocking the sun from his eyes. They both started speaking in Japanese and Peter was about to leave when the young man called him back.

"My father was asking if you are lost and if you need any help." He asked in a rather deep voice. Peter looked at him, he was finally getting some help.

"I am looking for my friend uh, his name is Hiro Nakamura. Have you seen him?" He asked with a bit of joy in his voice, the young man turned to his father and started speaking Japanese again, after he finished his short conversation, he turned back to Peter.

"I am sorry, but me and my father do not know who he is." He said, feeling bad about not being of any help, he was about to turn around and head back in the building, when Peter yelled out.

"Wait! My friend is the CEO of Yamagato Industries, if you can just lead me to where ever that is, then I will be able to do the rest by myself." He explained, as the young man looked at his father, for a while all three of them stayed silent, after a while the young man spoke to his father, then turned to Peter.

"I will take you there, it shouldn't be far away, so we walk."

"Alright, thank you so much!" Peter said, happy that he was finally getting help. The young man nodded before leading the way, he waved goodbye to his father as Peter followed him.

* * *

~~~~~Inside of the Yamagato Industries~~~~~

Hiro sat at his desk in his office, he didn't want to work, instead he wanted to go out and use his powers to help people, but since his father passed away, he left his entire business in the hands of Hiro. Hiro was a young man who discovered his powers in a cubicle, Hiro has the ability to travel through time and space, meaning Hiro is able to alter the flow of time, teleport, and travel back in time or to the future. Once he discovered his power, he knew 'destiny' was calling him. Ever since then, he had devoted his life, to becoming a hero with the help of his best friend Ando. Hiro and Ando helped take down Sylar, when Peter and everyone else needed them the most. Ando, Hiros best friend, worked at the same building as Hiro did, he helped Hiro follow his path of "destiny", even though it seemed things would be worse between these two, at the end they would never do anything to end their friendship. Ando didn't have a power, but that didn't stop him from helping Hiro. However, that changed, when a man called Mohinder Suresh found a formula to give other people powers, but it was soon destroyed by Peter and a few other people. Mainly because the formula would cause the entire world to split in two. Ando used whatever was left of the formula, and managed to inject himself with the formula, before Peter, and the two other people who were with him could destroy it, and soon got a power. His power worked as a charger for other peoples powers, but as time went on it could be used as a weapon, giving out large amounts of red electricity which would either stun or kill his enemies. Both Ando and Hiro had powers and used them for the greater good.

Still deep in though Hiro didn't notice Ando walk inside of his office.

"Hiro!" Ando yelled, getting his friends attention.

"Huh? Oh, hello Ando, did you need anything?" Hiro asked, raising his hand, he fixed the glasses on his head before looking up at Ando again.

"Do you remember that man from New York who asked for our help to take down Sylar?" Ando asked, as Hiro looked at him with a confused look attached to his face.

"Yes, why?" Hiro asked, as Ando continued on.

"Well he is here, and he wants to speak with us." He replied, as he stepped away from the doorway. Hiro looked behind Ando to notice Peter leaning against the door, Hiro imminently jumped up from his seat and shouted his name in excitement.

"Peter Petrelli!" He yelled, as he pumped his hands in the air, making a fist. His voice was high pitched as he yelled, making him sound like a kid getting what they wanted for Christmas.

"Hey Hiro!" He said, as he noticed Hiro was giving a short bow to welcome him.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Hiro asked, as he looked at Peter, a smile spread across his face. Peter took his time to prepare himself, as he looked at both Hiro and Ando, beginning to get serious.

"Sylar's back, I don't know how, but we need your help to take him down again."

Both Ando and Hiro looked at each other before Hiro looked down and said ' _Oh No..'_ in Japanese.

"What? I thought we killed him!" Ando yelled, not taking the news lightly.

"His body was never found, and my mothers dream was somehow invaded by him, I'll tell you the rest on the way, come on." Peter was about to walk out of the office before Hiro stopped him.

"Wait, how did you get here so quickly?" Hiro asked, giving him an odd look.

"I flew." Peter replied.

"You took a plane?" Hiro asked again.

"No.." Peter said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Bird?" Hiro asked once more, his questions getting more childish.

"No, I-" Peter was about to respond, when Hiro interrupted him with more questions.

"Blimp? Balloons?" Hiro was about to continue his long list of how Peter got here, when Ando interrupted him.

"Hiro! He flew, like Nathan Petrelli." He said, finally stopping Hiro from asking random and unnecessary questions.

"Like the flying man!?" Hiro shouted again, his high pitched voice was enough to make both Ando and Peter cover their ears. Once Hiro was done having his moment, he fixed his glasses and walked out of his office, with Peter and Ando following behind him. As they walked, Hiro looked down, and smirked, clenching a fist.

' _Destiny is calling us again..'_ He said in Japanese. Wasting no time Hiro lead Peter and Ando towards the elevator, and was about to press the button in order to call the elevator, before Ando stopped him.

"Wait, Peter has the ability to fly right?" He asked, as both him and Hiro looked at Peter for an answer.

"Um, yeah? Why?" Peter asked, not aware of Andos intentions.

"Well, since you can fly, you can carry us there right?." Ando said, hoping Peter would catch on.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that." Peter replied, as Hiro pressed the button to call the elevator, before Ando spoke once more.

"The elevator will take too long, here, lets go to the staircase, and go up to the roof. It is only two floors above us." Ando said, as both Hiro and Peter looked at him, before shrugging their shoulders. Ando led the way as both Hiro and Peter followed him to the staircase, eventually, they reached the staircase and started walking up the steps, it wasn't too long of a walk to the roof, as they soon found themselves on the roof of the building. Peter, wasting no time, grabbed onto Hiro, and was about to fly away when Ando budded in.

"Hey, if he is going, then I am going too!" Ando said, as he looked at Peter.

"But I might now have the strength to carry you both at the same time!" Peter complained, as he held onto Hiro.

"I am not leaving my friend!" Ando yelled, before Peter could say anything else, Ando grabbed onto Peter.

"Alright, but don't blame me if all three of us fall in the water." Peter said, as Ando narrowed his eyes at him. Finishing the small argument, Peter took off, with both Ando and Hiro hanging onto him, it would take a bit longer to get back, but at least Peter had found Hiro, and was heading back, to put an end to Sylar.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **I finally finished Chapter three, and you also got to know a little bit of Sylar, Peter, Hiro, and Ando! Also keep in mind that both Hiro and Ando can't speak perfect English, so if you find a few grammar mistakes in their sentences, I either put them there on purpose, or I just didn't notice, and it was a mistake. I also just realized that I have gotten three chapters in a day, I might get five or four if I continue this way. Also, Adventure Time will show up in later chapters, so stay alert for that. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and I will see you in Chapter four. Have a good day!**

* * *

 **If you want, you can ignore this part.**

 **Number of updates/edits: 3**

 **Words: 2266  
**

 **Chapter Rating: T**


	4. Chapter 4: A Big Mistake

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter four of Heroes: The Following. I am honestly excited about typing this chapter, up, this might be one of my favorite chapters that I write, I also have chapters five and six already planned out, but chapters seven and eight are still W.I.P (Work in Progress). Anyways, without further delay, here is Chapter four! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time), nor do I own any of the characters in the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain spoilers, extreme violence, and blood, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

As Peter had guessed, the trip back to the warehouse did take longer than expected, and it was rather hard to hold onto two human beings at once, given one was digging his chin in Peters shoulder, and the other was struggling to hold on to him. But trying not to let that get to him much, Peter was more than thrilled that he had finally found Hiro, and was taking him back, along with Ando, who from time to time, kept on struggling to hang on. No one had said a word to each other, which would explain the long, silence, that was interrupted, when Hiro opened his mouth to speak.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, as he let out a loud, unexpected yawn.

"No, it might take a while until we do get there." Peter said, as Hiro whimpered slightly, wanting to get off, mainly because the way he was holding onto Peter was uncomfortable, and his arms were slightly getting weaker. Hiro slowly let out a sigh, as he looked at his friend Ando, who was struggling to hold on. He had been struggling to keep hold ever since they left Japan, and Hiro was getting a bit worried that he might actually slip off. A few more minutes passed, and no one said a word, finally, Ando once again started to slip off, before he fixed himself on Peters leg, and looked at Peter to ask him something.

"Peter, exactly how long will this flight take?" Ando asked, getting worried that he might slip off in a few minutes, or even seconds.

"Well, it didn't take this long to get to Japan, and now I appear to have gotten a bit slower. I wonder why?" Peter replied, with a bit of sarcasm intended, as he narrowed his eyes at Ando, who was about to say something in return, but quickly dismissed it, and kept his mouth shut. A few minutes passed, and once again, no one had said anything to each other, nor could they think of anything to say. In around fifteen minutes, Peter began to see a small batch of land coming up. Once he came into distance, he quickly discovered it to be the abandoned warehouse, that he was expected to be at once he had Hiro. Once discovering he was somewhat above the abandoned warehouse, he hovered above the warehouse, before finding a spot to land. Taking the opportunity, he landed a bit far from the entrance of the building, slowing down as he got closer and closer to the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground, Ando quickly jumped off of him, as Hiro took the time to sniff the air, his nose was soon greeted by the stench of a sewer and dead rats nearby, and in fear of having anymore toxins enter his body, he quickly covered his nose, and did his best to keep his mouth closed.

"Ugh, please remind me to take a plane next time." Ando grumbled, as he rubbed his arms, which were sore from holding on to Peter, and his own body weight.

"And remind me to bring a gas mask next time we come to a smelly place like this." Hiro said, as he still covered his nose, in fear that the stench had not gone away.

"Alright, now if you are done talking, I am pretty sure you know where the abandoned warehouse is from here. Go to the entrance, my mother will tell you what you need to know." Peter said, pointing to the direction to the warehouse, as he spoke again.

"Once you get there, my mother will explain what you need to do." Peter said, as he took a few steps back, and closed his eyes, slowly levitating off the ground. Peter was about to shoot up in the air, and fly off, when Ando stopped him.

"Wait! Peter, where are you going? Shouldn't you be here to protect us, in case Sylar comes here?" Ando asked, as he looked at Peter in slight confusion.

"I am going to do something real quick, it shouldn't take long. Don't worry, I'll be as fast as I can." Peter said, as he levitated slightly higher. Before Ando could say anything, he found himself, once again, confused, as Peter lowered himself on the ground slowly. After his feet touched the ground, he stood there for half a minute, before speaking.

"Actually, flying will take too long, I'll run." Peter said, hinting to another power he had.

"How will you do that?" Hiro asked, as he had no idea what Peter meant. Peter slightly smirked, as he looked at Hiro and Ando, who were giving him weird looks, afterwards, before they could blink, he dashed away, nearly breaking the sound barrier. Both Hiro and Ando watched, as Peter was gone before they could even blink.

"He has the power of the speedster!" Hiro said, referring to the girl who had the power to run really fast.

"Well, I hope he comes back soon, come on, lets go." Ando said, as he grabbed Hiro by the wrist, and dragged him to the abandoned warehouse.

Both Hiro and Ando walked towards the warehouse, the walk itself wasn't too long, given Peter had landed close to the warehouse. Finally, Hiro and Ando had reached the warehouse, only to find Angela and Noah standing outside, by the large open door. Hiro and Ando walked up to Angela, puffing out their chests, to look like they were muscular. They stopped walking, once they felt as if they were a comfortable distance away from Angela, and waited for her to say something.

"Hello Hiro." Angela said, a smile plastered on her face, ignoring the fact that Peter had brought Ando, as both Hiro and Ando greeted themselves.

"Where is Peter?" She asked, noticing that Peter wasn't with them.

"He said that he needed to do something, but I am not sure what." Ando answered, as Angela's smile disappeared.

"What? Why didn't you stop him?" She said, as her voice slightly shook with both hate and fear.

"He ran off before we could stop him!" Ando said, as he managed to slightly calm her down.

"He can run really fast just like the speedster!" Hiro said, once again referring to the woman who could run faster than the speed of light.

"Hm, alright then. I trust that Peter has given you instructions on what you need to do?" Angela asked, hoping that she wouldn't need to explain what they needed to do.

"No, he said that you would." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?!" She yelled, before she calmed down, and took her time to think.

"Hm, I guess it's better this way, please follow me Hiro." Angela said, calming down, as she stepped aside to allow Hiro to walk inside the warehouse. Ando was about to follow him inside, before Angela blocked his way.

"It would be better if you would stay outside and guard the entrance, we don't need anyone we don't know coming in." She stated. After making her point, Ando stood outside beside Noah, as Angela walked after Hiro, who was currently speaking with Matt. After she was close enough, Angela started to explain their plan to Hiro, as Matt was smoking, leaning against a pillar, while he looked at the both of them. Matt, judging by the look on Hiros face, knew that he wasn't too happy to hear the plan that Angela had cooked up in her head.

"Y-you are using me as b-bait?" Hiro asked, slightly making it clear on what Angela was using him for.

"Yes Hiro, if I remember correctly, Sylar had told me that he would find, and kill you first, so the best way is to leave you out in the open, where we can trap, and kill him once and for all." Angela said, as she was determined to kill Sylar.

"B-but what if he k-kills me and y-you are too l-late!?" Hiro said, as he stuttered from fear.

"I'll make sure that won't happen, trust me." Angela said, as she rested her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile to calm him down a bit. After calming him down, Angela wrapped her arm around Hiro, and led him to the back of the warehouse. Once they had reached the back of the warehouse, Angela positioned Hiro, by making him lean against the cold stone wall of the warehouse.

"Just stay here and distract him once he comes. We will take our spots and make our move when he comes." Angela said, hoping she wouldn't need to hold Hiros hand throughout these few moments.

"But how would he know if I am here." Hiro asked, as he had no idea how Sylar would be able to find him.

"Sylar has many powers, some of them I feed to him like cereal. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those powers is the ability to find other people." Angela stated, ignoring the shocked, confused and angry look that Hiro gave her.

"What?! You gave the bad man powers!" Hiro said, both shocked and confused by what Angela had just said.

"I was trying to use him, but somehow he found out that I was using him, enough now, just stand here and wait!" Angela said, starting to get frustrated with Hiro. Before Hiro could say anything else, Angela walked out of the warehouse, motioning Matt to follow her. Matt rubbed his cigarette on the pillar he was leaning on, before following Angela. Both Angela and Matt walked out of the warehouse, while Ando and Noah were talking to each other.

"I explained the plan to Hiro, the two of you will take your places." Angela said to Noah. Angela slightly expected Ando to ask what the plan was, but a look from Noah, told her that he had already explained the plan to him. Ando and Noah walked behind shipping containers, and waited, as Matt hid somewhere near the entrance of the warehouse. Everyone had taken their places, and waited for a certain person to show up. Hiro was staring near the large entrance while leaning against the wall Angela had told him to lean against, while Angela hid behind another stack of shipping containers. Minutes felt like hours, and neither Peter, nor Sylar had shown up. Angela, began to think Sylar wouldn't show up, and getting impatient, she was about to leave the safety of her cover, before she saw a rather dark figure walk through the small gate. Quickly rushing back behind the shipping containers once more, she slowly took a peek at the figure, who was walking towards the warehouse. The dark clothed man, was wearing all black, and was walking towards the abandoned warehouse in a slow manner. Hiro, who was still inside of the building, leaning against the wall, took notice of the man, as he pressed his back harder against the wall. The figure walked closer to Hiro, and stopped as soon as he reached the large opening in front of where Hiro was looking at. The dark figure took off his hat that he was wearing to reveal his face, and Hiro let out a small squeak as he took a good look at the mans face. Fear coursed throughout Hiros body, but somehow, he had summoned up the courage to shout the mans name.

"Sylar!" He yelled, clasping his hands into fists, as his face expressed anger, as a way to intimidate Sylar.

"Hello Hiro. You know, its funny, out of all the places I would look, it's ironic that I find you here. Isn't that weird?" Sylar asked, as he let out a low, threatening chuckle.

"Don't think you can defeat the master of time and space so easily. We have defeated you once. I have defeated you once, and we can do it again!" Hiro yelled, as he fixed his glasses, smiling with pride.

"Hiro, let me ask you something. Do you remember what happened the last time you froze time and tried to kill me? I'm sure it didn't end well." Sylar said, a blank expression on his face, as he looked at Hiro, who had no idea what Sylar was talking about, until it suddenly slapped him in the face.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Hiro had teleported to Sylars old apartment, where his mother was staying. Sylar had visited his mother, so he could at least see a familiar face that wasn't trying to stop him from killing others, and had showed her the powers that he possessed. However, he made a mistake, as his mother looked at him in fear, and ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. In a few minutes, she came out with a knife, and had threatened to kill him if he didn't leave. Sylar, had attempted to take the knife out of her hands, however, in fear, his mother had attempted to stab Sylar with the knife. Sylar had started to get angry with her behaviour, so he used his strength, to tear the knife out of her hands, hurting her fingers in the process. She would look at Sylar in horror, before she attempted to smack him across the face. However, due to his anger, Sylar had roughly shoved his mother across the room, unaware that the knife were still in his hands, but it was too late, as his mother slowly stepped back from her son, in both shock and pain. She looked at her chest, to see blood pour on the floor around her, as the knife that Sylar had held, had sank in her chest, and had punctured the heart. Her legs immediately gave way, as she collapsed onto the floor. Sylar, realising his mistake, caught his mother before she made contact with the floor, and he slowly started to cry, as the life in his mother slowly faded away. She clasped her sons face, telling him everything is okay, before eventually dying from blood loss. Before Sylar could properly mourn the death of his mother, Hiro had froze time, and had walked through an open window of the apartment, as he slowly making his way towards Sylar. Once he was close enough, Hiro unsheathed his sword, and held his blade against Sylars neck, letting out a sigh, as he had came at a rather bad time. However, that wouldn't stop him from what he needed to do for the greater good, as he gripped the handle of the sword.

"I am sorry, but you deserve this." Hiro said, before he raised his blade. In one mighty move, Hiro swung the sword towards Sylars neck, attempting to decapitate the villain, however, to his surprise, Sylars eye had somehow made eye contact with Hiro, and before Hiro could successfully kill Sylar, Sylar had broken out of his frozen trance, and had caught his blade in mid-air. Sylar was furious, as he stood up, and looked at Hiro dead in the eye, as he paid no mind to dropping his mothers dead corpse.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me? Huh?!" Sylar yelled, his voice was obviously filled with rage, however Hiro was frozen in shock, and couldn't reply to Sylars question, in anger, Sylar had gripped Hiros sword tighter, and started to freeze the blade of the sword, using one of his powers.

"If you are here to kill me, then do it! Go on and do it!" Sylar demanded, but Hiro was stood completely still, as his fear was too great for him to do anything.

"It seems you can't kill me. Pathetic. Weaklings like you don't deserve to breath, so I guess I'll need to kill you." Sylar said, as he noticed that the blade of Hiro's sword was nearly frozen, however, it was frozen enough for Sylar to snap it in half, without having to use much of his strength. After throwing the broken piece of the blade on the floor, next to his mother, Sylar grabbed Hiro by the throat, and raised his hand before extending his index finger, pointing it at his head as prepared to cut off the top of Hiros head, and steal his power, but before he could proceed, Ando ran inside, knowing it could lead to his death.

"Hiro!" Ando yelled, as Sylar let go of Hiro and looked at Ando in confusion. Before Sylar could react to Andos intrusion, Hiro snapped out of his frozen trance and realized what was going on. Quickly pushing the distracted Sylar on the ground, Hiro ran towards Ando and grabbed onto him, before teleporting elsewhere, leaving a rather confused Sylar on the ground next to his dead mother.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hiro's eyes slightly widened, as he remembered what transpired that night, but before he could think anymore of it, Sylar had rudely interrupted his thoughts, as he spoke loud enough to get his attention.

"I guess I am here to do what I should have done before your so called friend interrupted." Sylar said, as he began to make his way towards Hiro. Meanwhile, Matt was hiding somewhere near the entrance, and after Sylar had made his way inside the warehouse, Matt came out of hiding, and slowly made his way towards Sylar with a knife in hand, planning to kill the terrifying man slowly and quietly. Sylar continued to walk towards Hiro, unaware of Matt, who was still walking behind him. As he continued to walk towards Hiro, Sylar stuck his left hand out to his side, and made a gesture with his fingers, before stopping mid-walk. As Matt continued to follow Sylar, it came to a complete surprise when he suddenly stopped, for some reason his body wasn't moving, and even though nothing was touching him, he still couldn't move his legs or body. Sylar, who had stopped mid-walk, turned around to look at Matt, and telekinetically grabbed Matt by the throat, and began dragging his limp body towards himself, before Matt was face to face with Sylar himself.

"You know, it's disappointing really. I honestly thought that you would be a bit smarter, given you are supposed to be a mind reader and all." Sylar said, as he leaned in, his eyes burning into Matt, as his face showed no expression of pity.

"Are you that dumb? Did you really think that I wouldn't know you weren't here? You really need to learn how to be more quiet. Do me a favor, and make sure that everyone else here knows." Sylar said. Before Matt could react, Sylar made another gesture with his hands, before watching, as Matt was tossed out of the warehouse like a ragdoll. Traveling at rather fast speeds, Matt had ended up smacking against a shipping container, as his head smacked against the hard metal of the shipping container. Matt was easily knocked out, as both Noah and Ando had just witnessed what had just happened.

"Shit.." Noah growled, as pulled out his gun, and ran out of his cover to confront Sylar, Ando followed behind him, even though he thought they would suffer the same fate as Matt. In a matter of seconds, they had both reached the front doors of the warehouse to find Sylar walking towards Hiro again. Without thinking, Noah aimed his gun at Sylar and fired five bullets at him. Time seemed to freeze, as the bullets were only milliseconds away from hitting Sylar, however, to Noah's shock, the bullets stopped mid-air, Sylar raised his hand in the air as he turned around once more, and without wasting any time, he turned the bullets which were still mid-air, and lunged them at both Noah and Ando.

"Oh shi-" Before Noah could finish, three bullets made contact with him, fortunately for him, he was wearing a bullet proof vest, making the bullets slightly paralyze him, but that didn't stop one bullet from going through the left side of his stomach and come out the back. As Noah fell on the ground in dire pain, Ando had a bullet go through his left shoulder and the other through his right leg. Screaming in pain, he clutched onto the wound on his leg, and the wound on his shoulder, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sylar on the other hand, watched as the two men rolled on the ground, writhing in pain. Rolling his eyes, he continued to make his way towards Hiro, who during this time, was still leaning against the wall, unsure of what to do. Close enough to strike, Sylar grabbed Hiro by the neck with his left hand, and hoisted him in the air, and using his other hand, he pointed his index finger at his head, before a rather high and mighty voice stopped him from proceeding.

"Sylar!" Yelled the unknown person, as Sylar turned around to gaze upon the fool who shouted his name, and didn't show any expression, when he saw the mans face. Peter was standing at the front entrance of the warehouse, with four other people with him. To his left, was a teenager named Claire Bennet, who has the ability to regenerate her wounds, and can't die unless her spine disconnects from her brain, and is also known to be the daughter of Noah. To her left, was a woman named Tracy Strauss, who had the ability to freeze any objects just by touching them, however, slowly over time her powers slowly evolved to water, making Tracy a water like elemental. Though she can still use her ice powers, she mainly uses her water power to either help or kill people. To the right of Peter, was another teenager named Elle Bishop who has the ability to generate large amounts of electricity, and finally, there was Micah, a boy who has the ability to control any and all machines on earth. All five of them stared directly at Sylar, clenching their fists as they all prepared for a fight, however, Sylar didn't have time to deal with them. After noticing a stack of shipping containers behind the small group, Sylar used his ability of telekinesis to will one of the shipping containers off the ground, and shortly after, he flung the container towards the group. Peter, who was the first to notice the container, used his ability of speed to shove Claire, Tracy, Elle, and Micah out of the way, and ran towards both Noah and Ando who were still on the ground in pain, before picking them up, and dashing out of the way, before the container could make contact with him. The shipping container itself, had hit the ground with a thud, creating a few marks on the ground, as it skidded against the pavement towards the large opening of the warehouse. In less than a few seconds, the shipping container smashed against the large opening of the warehouse, and had blocked possible entry from there. Sylar, who was still holding a frightened Hiro by the neck, looked around the warehouse, and only saw two more entrances from where he was standing. Using his power of telekinesis, he willed any inanimate objects off the ground, and flung them towards the doors, once again blocking off any possible entry. After making sure there weren't any more doors he could see, he turned his attention back to Hiro, whom was shaking under Sylars grip, and slowly raised his hand as Hiro knew what Sylar was about to do. Pointed his index finger at his head, Sylar offered Hiro a smile, which only made him seem more insane than he already was.

"This won't hurt one bit." Sylar said darkly, as his eyes burned into Hiros.

"Oops, guess that's a lie." He said, shrugging his shoulders, as he began to form a cut on Hiros head.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE**

Outside of the warehouse, Peter had already gathered everyone up, afterwards, he started to tend to both Noah and Andos wounds, given they couldn't be left alone, otherwise they would risk getting an infection from the wound. Matt had slowly started to wake up, but ended up suffering from a massive headache as he rubbed his head. Noticing Peter, who finished patching up Noah and was now moving onto Ando, he got up, and started to make his way towards him, and didn't say anything, as he began to help Peter tend Ando. Angela, who was still hiding behind shipping containers, slowly came out of hiding, as she slowly walked towards the group. Once she had reached the small group, Angela walked towards Peter, but didn't say anything, as Peter stood up, leaving Matt to patch Ando up.

"Mother I-" Began Peter, before he was interrupted by a smack from his mother.

"You fool! If you arrived sooner this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled, as she turned the people Peter had brought.

"Why did you bring them?!" She asked, still mad at Peter for being late.

"Because it's going to take more than three people with powers to take him down." Peter said. Angela's temper faded, as she realized her son was right. She was a fool to think that Peter and Matt could take this monster down by themselves. She looked in her sons eyes to apologize but was stopped, when she was interrupted by a scream coming from inside the warehouse. Ando turned his head towards the warehouse, as slowly everyone began to realize who it was.

"Hiro..." Ando said, his eyes wide in horror. Immediately, everyone ran towards the nearest door of the warehouse. Elle ran towards the door, and had attempted to open it, but it proved futile, as it was blocked from the inside.

"Its locked from the inside.." Elle said, as she finally gave up her attempts to open the door.

"Here, I'll try freezing it. Maybe the ice will weaken the metal, to the point where one of you can punch through." Tracy said, before placing her hands on the door. In a matter of seconds, the door slowly began to freeze, but it wasn't fast enough, as everyone heard another scream come from inside the warehouse.

Putting her hands against the door she began to freeze it, but it was soon followed by another scream, Ando didn't want to hear his friend scream in pain, so taking action he removed his hands from his bullet wounds and did his best to ignore the pain as he shoved Tracy out of the way, and charging up a red electric ball, he lunged it towards the door. The door was blown off of its hinges as the objects blocking it were flung in opposite directions.

One by one everyone ran inside of the factory. At first no one could see where Hiro or Sylar was, nor could they hear Hiros screams, but as they walked further in the warehouse, a drop of blood had fallen onto Peters shoulder. Stopping to inspect, Peter rubbed his shoulder, before looking at his hand, noticing the thing that had fallen on his shoulder was blood. Looking up, he tried to detect where the source of the blood was coming from before another drop of blood had fallen on his shoulder once more. Once his eyes had adjusted to the odd darkness of the warehouse, Peter slightly gasped, as he finally noticed Sylar, who was holding Hiro by the neck, as he floated in the air. Peter could tell that Hiro was still alive, however, he assumed due to the pain, and slight blood loss, he ended up passing out from either of those two things.

"You never give up do you? It makes me wonder if you really are as smart as I think you are." Sylar gloated flew down to ground level, before tossing Hiros unconscious body towards the small group. Ando held out his arms, and had somehow caught Hiro as he was carelessly tossed towards them, putting him over his back, Ando walked towards a wall of the warehouse, before leaning him against the wall, before turning back to Sylar. Sylar slowly walked towards the group, before stopping in his tracks, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Try to make this interesting, otherwise I'll just kill you on the spot." Sylar threatened, as he knew this would get on their nerves. As the group continued to stare down Sylar, it surprised everyone, as Ando charged towards Sylar, and charged up an red electric ball, before flinging it at Sylar, attempting to take down the villain by himself as an attempt to avenge his friend. However, Sylar simply stepped out of the way, as the electric ball whizzed past him, and struck a wall behind them. As Ando was distracted, Sylar charged up an ice ball, before lunging it towards Ando with great force, but before it could reach him, Claire, who was the closest to Ando, had ran towards him, and ended up jumping in the way, before the ice ball collided with her chest. Sadly, to Ando's shock, the ice ball had ended up going through Claire, as it ripped a hole in her body, before slightly smacking against Ando. Though it wasn't enough to do eternal damage to him, it was still enough to force him to clutch his chest in pain. Having enough of just standing around, Elle and Tracy ran towards Sylar, as Sylar watched the two woman charge towards him. Before Elle could do anything, Tracy had already made it to Sylar, and was already firing a straight line of ice towards Sylar, however, Sylar only held out his hand, before a wave of fire burst from his hand. Given Sylar was much more powerful than Tracy, he had ended up overpowering her, as a string of fire smacked into her stomach, before pushing her back towards a pillar. Though she was set on fire, thanks to her cold skin, and ability to generate ice and water, she managed to put out the fire, however, she couldn't be of any use, given Sylar had done a number on her. However, before he could put Tracy out of her misery, Elle had tossed an electric bolt towards Sylar, as the electric bolt collided with his chest. Sylar fell on the ground in both shock, surprise, and pain, before clutching his chest in pain, as he looked as Elle, still on the ground. Elle walked towards Sylar, as she believed that she would be the one to kill the man, however, to her shock, Sylar had ended up holding out his hand, before clenching it into a fist. Elle stopped dead in her tracks, before watching in horror, as Sylar slowly stood up. As she stood still, Sylar used his power of telekinesis to choke Elle, to give her a slow, painful death, as he tightened his telepathic grip. However, before he could choke the life out of Elle, who ended up passing out from a lack of air, Peter charged towards Sylar, before smacking into him, as he lifted Sylar in the air, before tossing him towards a wall like a ragdoll. Sylar growled in both pain and anger, as he slowly got up, however, before he could fully recover, Peter ran towards Sylar once more, before punching him in the face with a fist of fire, as Sylar was launched a few feet in the air. However, before Peter could do more damage, Sylar used his remaining strength, as he levitated a box behind Peter, before tossing it towards Peter. Peter turned around to look at the commotion, however, it was too late, as the box smacked against him, and had sent him sprawling on the ground, as Sylar landed on the ground. Walking towards Peter slowly, Sylar held out his hand, before a sword of flame started to emit from his hand, as he walked closer to Peter, with the intent to kill. As Peter started to recover from the collision, Sylar thrusted his foot in the face of Peter, sending him sprawling on the ground once more. Before Peter could get up once more, Sylar placed his foot on the back of Peter, as he held him down with his mighty foot. Lifting the flame sword in his hand, he prepared to decapitate Peter, and end his life as quickly as possible, however, before he could swing his sword down, Claire jumped on his back, and put him in a choke hold, as Sylar attempted to get her off his back. Peter, whom was still on the ground, had quickly recovered from the kick, before getting up. Noticing Claire was having trouble handling Sylar, Peter ran towards Sylar, and had attempted to punch a hole through his chest. However, before he could proceed, a sudden flash of light had appeared in the middle of the warehouse, knocking everyone who was near in back a few feet. The ball of light shined brighter than the sun, as it filled the warehouse with pure light. Before Peter, Sylar, Claire or Micah could figure out what was going on, the ball of light exploded, as it engulfed both the warehouse and everyone in it.

A few hours later, once the smoke had cleared, all that was left was a crater in the ground, where the warehouse used to be. It is a big mystery, as no one knows what had happened to the warehouse that was once on the ground. No one could even figure out how an entire building disappeared. However, little did they know, our heroes would be in more trouble than they asked for.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Well, this is probably one of my biggest chapters and I also managed to introduce four new characters. (Which aren't mine sadly..) A lot of thought had to go into this, and I am really happy with the way this turned out. If you do happen to see any mistakes, please tell me, so I can go back and fix them. Anyways, please leave a review, tell me what you think, and I will see you all in chapter 5.**

* * *

 **You can ignore this part if you want.**

 **Number of edits/updates: 5**

 **Words: 5926**

 **Chapter Rating: T (I have a feeling that giving this chapter a rating of T, won't be good enough, so tell me if I should change it to M or leave it the way it is.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm

**What time is it? It's time for me to remake Chapter 5! I'll hopefully get to Chapter 6 when I finish this one. Anyhow, enjoy yourself as you're brought into a world you'll never want to back out of!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time) nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story.**

* * *

OOO. One of the only largest peninsula's to ever since the deadly Mushroom War. It's a place where any modern day human wouldn't live to see, unless they had gained the power of immortality. Despite being a landscape in the future, OOO also harbours new lifeforms, that our minds can barely handle. A few hundred years after the events of the Mushroom War, four kingdoms, each possessing on elemental trait, formed by their respective areas. The Candy Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, and Ice Kingdom. Although there are many other kingdoms in the beautiful land of OOO, more than a few other, yet smaller kingdoms have formed, as time moved on. In the old days of OOO, the inhabitants managed to quell evil at it's very source. At some times, most kingdoms came together in OOO's hour of need, to defeat a bringer of chaos and evil once and for all. But as the years went by, evil has slowly been overcoming OOO's most precious heroes, even forcing the great Billy into hiding, after a decisive battle in Candy Kingdom. After his supposed death, and with no one to rely on, the kingdoms all feel into pits of fear. Fearing the day that they themselves will capitulate due to evil. Thankfully, as once again, the years moved on, a young boy had stepped up, with his trusty magical dog, and challenged evil itself, showing OOO that the war against evil was far from lost, and that they were still ready to fight it. To this day, the boy still fights evil, whether big or small. To this very second, he fights to destroy evils very source.

Somewhere in OOO, near the borders of the Candy Kingdom, a young man, approaching the age of 'nineteen' ran across the candy forest, whizzing past nearby trees. The sun that would've shined across the landscape that the boy traversed, had been blocked off by large, dark grey clouds, that had appeared over OOO a few days ago. Yet this didn't bother the man one bit, as he continued his run as if it was nothing. Summoning his legendary grass sword, the man would jump upon the branch of a candy tree in one swift move, and without thinking twice, he'd begin jumping from branch to branch, letting out small grunts as he landed heavily on each branch. After a few seconds, the boy entered a small clearing. From there, he'd land his eyes on his assignment. A giant troll. These trolls had been popping up everywhere in OOO after the Lich's demise, and they weren't stopping either. As of recently, some of these trolls had been spotted by the borders of the Candy Kingdom, and they had been getting dangerously closer to ruining the candy landscape. To avoid this, the well known Princess Bubblegum, dispatched OOO's well known hero, to fight this threat. This hero was known as Finn, and he was going to save the day, yet again. As the giant troll noticed Finn approaching him, it would let out a loud roar, before a small gurgling noise could be heard coming from it, as it began to charge towards Finn. Expecting this, Finn couldn't help but smirk at the giant trolls foolish, as he'd grab a small, yet soft yellow lifelike object from his shirt pocket. Whispering into the hand that held the yellow object, Finn would once again spring up towards the giant troll, before he'd throw the yellow object towards the troll. Before making contact, the yellow object would suddenly expand to a size that was as big as half of the troll. Not expecting this, the troll would let out a deep squeak, as the yellow object made contact with the troll, knocking it off balance. Afterwards, the object would shrink down, taking a dog like form, before it would turn to yell at Finn.

"Finn! Now!" The dog yelled, before it would dash away, right as the troll began to plummet down towards the ground below. Hearing him loud and clear, Finn would land upon the ground, before he'd dash towards the troll, at speeds that could make any average human collapse. Finally making an impact on the ground, the earth around the troll shook, as the troll landed on the ground with a thud. Now was his chance to take it out. Without wasting any time, Finn jumped upon the troll, just as it attempted to get up. Yet the attempt to stand back up on it's feet, was in vein, as it was being held down by a pair of stretched out arms, which kept it pinned in place. Before the troll could even register what was going on, Finn would run upon the trolls head, before he'd ram his grass sword in between the trolls three eyes. With a loud yell, Finn would swing his sword upwards, slicing the trolls head in two, as the trolls blood, which was greenish of all things, sprayed out of it's fatal wound. Figuring that the troll would no longer put up a fight, the pair of stretched out arms would release the corpse of the troll, as Finn jumped off the troll, with his grass sword reforming into a neat green armband around Finn's left arm, waiting to be used in another battle. With a small smile on his face, Finn would slowly walk alongside the now dead troll, as the dog whom had helped him, ran up to him, with a big smile on his face.

"Aw yeah Finn! That was awesome!" The dog shouted with joy, as it lifted a hand for a high five.

"I know, but I couldn't have killed that guy as quick as I did, without your help Jake." Finn chuckled, giving Jake a high five, as he'd smile down on him.

"I think that's the last troll we needed to take care of. Come on, we can tell PB about this later." Jake said, as he'd use his stretchy powers to make himself look bigger, before he'd pick up Finn, placing him on his back.

"Heh. You sure about this bro? It might be better if we tell her right now." Finn said, as he'd sit cross legged upon Jake, whilst he kept a firm grip on Jake, to keep himself from falling off.

"We can just call her at the tree house. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Jake said, before he'd begin making his way towards the tree house. Due to his rather large size, plus the fact that he had a nose better than any dog in OOO, it wouldn't take long for Jake to finally reach the large tree house. Hoisting Finn down on the ground, Jake would reduce himself back to his original mass, before he'd begin running towards the door to the tree house, as Finn followed behind. Opening the door, Jake would dash right inside, before he'd quickly climb up the ladder, just as Finn walked in. Shutting the door, Finn would turn around, before he'd navigate around the large piles of gold that he kept, from raiding dungeons, and pillaging bandit camps. Reaching the ladder, he'd slowly make his way up the ladder, before he'd end up in the living room. Getting up on his feet, Finn would make his way towards the couch that Jake had already sat on, joining him on the couch, before relaxing with Jake. The two would then let out satisfied moans, as they sank into the couch, closing their eyes, as they listened out for the birds that built nests in the branches of their tree house.

"Ah, I really needed this. My muscles are aching." Finn said, as a smile would find its way on his face.

"Heh, yeah. Tell me about it." Jake agreed, resting his hands upon his yellow stomach. The two would then fall silent after a while, as they both felt no need to talk. As the minutes flew by, Jake would open his eyes, his eyes landing on a clock, telling him that it was about 5:47. Letting out a sigh, Jake would get up from the couch, as Finn opened his eyes, as he heard Jake slide up off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Finn asked, closing one of his eyes, as he'd keep the other one open to keep an eye on Jake.

"Eh, I promised Lady that I would meet up with her and the kids by six. We're having a family reunion. You know, it's been a while, and I'd like to see how my kids 'n wife are doing." Jake said, as he'd stretch out his arm to grab a hat and umbrella, before he'd turn to face the ladder.

"Oh, right. That's sweet of you." Finn said, with a smile on his face. Yet although he looked okay with it, Finn had planned on having an adventure with Jake, given it had been a while since the two bonded in an old dungeon quest, or something they used to to when they were younger. Yet Finn also knew that Jake had a family, and although his kids didn't really need him at this point, seeing their faces once or twice wouldn't hurt. Letting out a sigh, Finn would open his eyes, to stare at the ceiling, as Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm. You gonna be okay here?" Jake asked, raising a brow, as he had a feeling Finn would do nothing but stay in the tree house and play BMO.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do, and we've already done that thing PB wanted us to do." Finn said, as he'd look back down at Jake.

"Oh! That reminds me! Right after PB sent us out, she wanted me to tell you to come to her after you and I finished up with the trolls." Jake said, as he'd slowly make his way towards the ladder.

"O-Oh. Really? About what?" Finn asked, sitting up straight, as soon as Jake brought PB up.

"She didn't really tell me. All she said, was to tell you to meet her in the castle, after we had dealt with the trolls, 'n stuff." Jake replied, as he slowly made his way down the ladder.

"Hm. Weird. Well, I'll get to that in a bit. I'm still sore." Finn replied, before he'd once again lean back on the couch, as Jake shouted from down the ladder.

"Just don't be late!" Jake shouted, as Finn chuckled, closing his eyes, as he rested his hands on his stomach. Hearing the door to the tree house open, and shut, Finn would let out a small sigh, opening his eyes slightly, to glance around the quiet tree house. Although he was sore from fighting trolls all day, he didn't want to stay, and lay around in the tree house forever. Mustering up the strength, Finn would slowly get up off the couch, letting out a small groan as he did so, before he'd make his way towards the ladder. Reaching the ladder, Finn would be quick climb down the ladder, before he'd make his way out through the front door, closing the door behind him, as he'd glance around his surroundings. The grey clouds were still blocking out the sun, and they didn't show any signs of dissipating any time soon. Not letting that distract him though, Finn would slowly begin to traverse the lands he lived in, and somewhat owned, to get to the Candy Kingdom. After a while, Finn finally reached the gates of the Candy Kingdom, being welcomed by the guarding banana guards, as he walked through the gates, into the kingdom itself. With a small smile on his face, Finn walked throughout the large streets of the candy kingdom, whilst he waved at the candy people from time to time. Being well known in OOO, partially the candy kingdom, the citizens greeted Finn warmly, as he made his way towards the candy keep. Upon entering the candy keep, Finn would wander towards Bubblegum's bedroom, but before he could, a small peppermint dressed in a suit waddled up to Finn. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Finn! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" The peppermint asked, staring Finn in the eye, as Finn returned the look.

"I'm going to PB's bedroom. She wanted me to meet her." Finn replied, crossing his arms, as the peppermint looked at the ground, before he'd glance back up at in her lab, walking towards the lab he opened the doors to find her inside of her lab.

"You know how rude it is to barge into someones bedroom unannounced." The peppermint said, tapping his foot on the ground, as Finn's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could say anything, the peppermint would let out a chuckle, before speaking up.

"Ah, I'm only teasing you Finn. You probably would've knocked first instead of barging in. Anyways, the princess should be in her lab. If not, then she's most likely in her bedroom, or somewhere else." The peppermint said, as Finn nodded his head.

"Thanks Peppermint! Take care!" Finn said, before he'd make his way towards Bubblegum's lab, as Peppermint waved goodbye, before wandering off to do his own thing. Reaching the door to the lab, Finn would knock on the door into the lab, to inform Princess Bubblegum of his arrival.

"Hey PB! It's me, Finn!" Finn shouted, in the hopes that Bubblegum was in the lab. To his luck, a feminine voice replied.

"Come in Finn!" The voice replied. Taking that as his que, Finn would open the door into the lab, his eyes immediately landing on Bubblegum, whom had her gum like hair tied to a knot, whilst she examined two vials. One filled with a strange reddish substance, whilst the other one was filled with a blue substance. Dressed in a stained lab coat, Bubblegum would glance up at Finn, before she'd place the two filled vials in vial holders.

"You needed me?" Finn asked, his eyes briefly landing on the vials that Bubblegum had placed down, before he'd glance back up at her.

"Yes, I need two things from you." Bubblegum said quickly, before she'd walk towards a small box, picking it up off a small stool, before she'd hand it to Finn, whom was immediately surprised by how light it was, despite the box itself being large.

"Marceline ordered these things, but that darn Mail Kingdom sent it to me instead. Would you be so kind to hand it to her yourself?" Bubblegum requested, wearing a sweet smile on her face, as she looked at Finn, whom was starting to get about as tall as her.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind. But what's in this though?" Finn asked, returning the smile, as Bubblegum let out a small giggle, before speaking once more.

"Oh Finn. I wouldn't dare open that. It's for Marcy, silly. She'll probably be nice enough to tell you what it is though." Bubblegum replied, as he'd grab a small knife.

"That does remind me of the second thing I needed. I was doing a bit of research on something, and it requires a blood sample. I really don't like asking this of you, but can you sacrifice a bit of blood, so that I can carry on my experiments?" Bubblegum kindly asked, hoping Finn would lend a helping hand, and to her luck, he agreed!

"Hm. Sure! Why not? Anything to help a princess in need!" Finn said, putting the package he held down, before he'd bow down before Bubblegum, as he'd raise a hand, which would earn him another giggle from Bubblegum, whom would take a hold of Finn's hand. Leading him up back up on his feet, Bubblegum would lean Finn's hand over a small empty beaker, before he'd place the small knife against his hand. With Finn nodding his head, Bubblegum would make a small cut in Finn's hand, whom would let out a small wince, as his eyes slightly twitched. Blood slowly oozed out of cut, into the beaker, as Bubblegum squeezed Finn's hand, in order to get more blood out of it. Once she felt as if she had enough, Bubblegum would grab a nearby set of bandages, that were placed next to the now blood filled beaker, before she'd wrap them around his hand, to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Finn." Bubblegum said gently, placing her hand against Finn's cheek, as Finn let out a soft chuckle.

"No problem PB. I hope I've done a good job." Finn replied, as Bubblegum let out a chuckle, taking her hand off Finn's cheek.

"You did Finn. You did." She'd giggle, before her eyes landed on the package that Finn had placed on the ground. With a small sigh, Bubblegum would pick up the package, before she'd hand it back to Finn, whom took it from her.

"Don't forget about that." She'd chuckle, before she'd slowly begin to make her way towards the vials she had placed in vial holders.

"I didn't." Finn replied, returning the chuckle, as he slowly made his way out of the lab.

"See you soon Finn." Bubblegum waved, as Finn nodded, before he'd exit the lab. Leaving the Candy Kingdom, Finn would make his way towards Marcelines house. From the Candy Kingdom, walking to Marceline's house would take a while, thanks to the long distance. Although this usually wouldn't bother Finn, to his misfortune, wind began to pick up, causing Finn's short blonde hair to blow gently with the wind. Letting out an annoyed grunt, Finn would quicken his pace towards Marcelines house, in fear that it would begin to rain upon him. After a while, Finn would enter a cave, which was where Marceline's house was located. Approaching her porch, Finn would place the package down on the ground, before he'd begin knocking on the door. Backing up, Finn would await for Marceline to come out. Whilst he waited, Finn would take his time to observe Marceline's front porch. Nothing much had changed about it, since he was last here. Finn would then be snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard the door creak open, revealing a woman wearing a black tank top, along with dark blue jeans with rips in them. Finn took his time to observe the woman he knew to be Marceline. Noticing this, Marceline would tease Finn about it, as she'd cross her legs mid-air.

"See something you like Finn?" She'd ask, raising a brow, as she'd cross her arms, staring down at Finn, whom shook his head, as his face turned slightly red from embarrassment, due to the fact that he had probably stared at Marceline long enough to be known as a creep. After letting out a sigh, Finn would pick up the package he placed on the ground, before he'd hand it to Marceline, whom didn't seem to know what it was.

"That's for you. The Mail Kingdom was supposed to give it to you, but they sent it to PB instead." Finn said, as the red from his face dissipated, whilst Marceline let out a small laugh.

"I'm surprised they call themselves the 'Mail Kingdom' if they can't even deliver mail right." Marceline scoffed, before she'd carelessly toss the package into her house.

"But, thanks anyways Finn. It's good to see a friend do my mail for a change." Marceline said, floating down to give Finn a small kiss on the cheek, which would cause his face to turn red once again, once her lips made first contact with his cheek. Letting out a small Christmas. Marceline floated over to Finn and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before going back inside of her house. She was about to close the door when Finn stopped her, by placing his foot in the way of the door before she could close it.

"Not that I'm trying to force you, or anything, but its been a while since we have jammed together. I was wondering if you feel like doing it today?" Finn asked, as he heard Marceline let out a chuckle.

"Although I'd usually take up on the offer, I'm sadly busy today. I got a new guest you see. He's just doing the dishes for me as I speak." Marceline said, as she smiled down at Finn, whom raised a brow in confusion.

"Huh. No wonder I heard the sink running. Well, I suppose I'll see you later then." Finn said, taking his foot off the door, as he backed away.

"Sure thing Finn. See you later." Marceline replied, before she'd close her door. Taking that as his que to leave, Finn would walk out of Marceline's cave, before he'd make his way back to the tree house. By the time Finn was halfway back to the tree house, he had noticed that the wind had picked up since time had passed on. It wasn't bad at first, but it slowly picked up more and more, making Finn believe that a storm was brewing. Picking up his pace, Finn would begin jogging towards the tree house, in fear that it would begin raining. In his luck, Finn managed to reach the tree house within a few minutes. Thanking Glob, Finn would rush inside the tree house after opening the door, before he'd quickly make his way up the ladder, into the living room, where he laid his eyes on Jake, whom seemed to be home early.

"Jake? You're home already?" Finn asked, surprised by Jake's presence, as Jake looked away from the window, to gaze at Finn.

"Oh, yeah. Due to the fact that the kids all have jobs, they couldn't really make an available time to visit us, so I guess that means we'll try another time." Jake replied, as Finn let out a sigh of pity.

"Aw man. Sorry to hear about tha-" Before Finn could finish his sentence, a lightning bolt would hit the ground by the tree house, causing a large explosion to go off at the impact zone.

"Woah! Finn, check this out!" Jake said, amazing at what had just transpired out the window. Finn, not wanting to miss, would quickly rush towards the window that Jake gazed out of, but would skid to a stop, as Jake let out a small disappointed sigh.

"Aw man. I don't think there's gonna be anymor-" Just like Finn, Jake would suddenly be interrupted, as multiple lightning bolts struck the ground in the exact same place that the first lightning bolt hit. This unexpected turn of events, caused both Finn and Jake to jump up in shock and fear, as they both backed away from the window, fearing that the lightning would cause the windows to blow in. But what they both didn't realise, is that as more and more lightning bolts struck the ground out, a large white light began filling the impact zone, glowing brighter with each passing second, to the point where it shined brightly into the tree house, causing both Finn and Jake to cover their eyes in pain. Afterwards, the lightning bolts would begin to dissipate, yet as they did, the large ball of light that still blinded Finn and Jake, would explode, rocking the entirety of the tree house, whilst also knocking both Finn and Jake on their backs. Due to the immensity of the explosion, most windows of the tree house would crack, or completely shatter. Yet to their luck, this was the end, as both the light, and lightning bolts had disappeared. Believing it was safe, Finn and Jake would slowly get up from the ground, the both of them in slight shock due to what had just transpired. Finn, being the first one to speak, would look at Jake.

"J-Jake? W-What in globs name was that?" Finn asked, his body aching with goosebumps after what had happened.

"I don't know man. Stay here. I'mma scope the scene." Jake replied, before he'd begin to slowly tip-toe his way towards the now shattered window, being careful not to step on the broken glass below, before he'd look outside. Getting a good look, Jake would let out a confused murmur, as he'd turn to look at Finn.

"Hey, Finn? Was that pile of rubble always there?" Jake asked, turning around once again, as Finn walked over to see what Jake was talking about. Pointing to the area, Finn could make out a huge pile of rubble where the lightning bolts had hit. This confused them both, as neither of them didn't know what it was doing here, given it wasn't there when they got back.

"I have no idea what it is, or how it got there. Do you have any idea?" Finn asked, turning his head to glance at Jake.

"Pff, I have no idea man. I guess we should check it out?" Jake suggested, returning Finn's glance.

"Hm. Well, I doubt those lightning bolts are going to start up again. You think it would be safe?" Finn asked, as he'd switch his gaze back to the pile of rubble.

"Well, we could always make this quick, in case it happens again." Jake replied. Without giving Finn a chance to respond, Jake would jump out through the shattered window, before he'd land on the grass below, making himself big enough, so that the fall itself wouldn't hurt him. Shaking his head, before letting out a small chuckle, Finn too would jump out the window, landing on enlarged Jake, before he'd slide off of him, landing next to the pile of rubble, as Jake shrunk down to his regular size, appearing next to Finn.

"I sure hope this isn't nothing but a huge pile of rubble." Finn said, as he'd begin to move what seemed to be brick pieces aside, wondering if there was even anything in the rubble.

"Hm. I don't know. I mean, you really think th-Wait. Hold on a minute." Closing his eyes, Jake would begin to sniff the pile of scent. His sensitive nose would catch a scent of something in the rubble. Allowing his nose and paws to take him lead the unknown scent, Jake would climb upon the rubble, before he'd look down on it, his ears perking up in shock.

"Yo! Finn! I think someone's trapped in here!" Jake yelled down to Finn, whom was quick to react.

"What?! Get them out of there!" Finn yelled back. Nodding his head, Jake would extend his arm towards Finn, wrapping it around his waist, before he'd take a large step off the pile of rubble. Letting go of Finn, Jake would enlarge his hand, before he'd use it to swipe most of the rubble away, whilst also being careful not to hit the person he believed to be trapped underneath the rubble. Reducing the mass of his hand, both he and Finn would rush back towards the now smaller pile of rubble, with Finn outrunning Jake. With Finn getting there first, what Finn saw would put him in a state of shock, causing him to back away, as he called for his brother.

"U-Uh, J-Jake?" Finn called, as Jake quickly appeared by his side, letting out a few huffs, as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Argh, I need to stop eating ice cream. What is it bro?" Jake asked. Yet his question would be answered without any words, as Jake quickly spotted what Finn had freaked out about. The both of them, in shock, stood there in what seemed like minutes, with their mouths agape.

"Jake, slap me if I'm w-wrong, but is t-that a human?" Finn asked, his mouth being the only part of his body that actually seemed to move.

"To be honest, it's the first one besides you I have seen. B-Besides, maybe it's a shape s-shiftier.." Jake said, as he looked up at the human, before he'd look down at the human.

"I doubt it. The humans are gone at this point. A-As much as I hate to say this, there's no denying it. And don't you remember our fight with the Lich? He killed off a lot of species in OOO, one of those being the shape shifters. So, as much as one might say not to get your hopes up, I do believe that this person is an actual, pure blooded human.." Finn said. Without waiting for a reply from Jake, who opened his mouth to say a reply, but quickly shut it as he saw Finn walking towards the unconscious human, Finn would lift the human up off the pile of rubble, which Finn knew must've hurt his back. Comparing looks, the man looked a lot older than Finn was, yet wasn't as tall as one would expect, although he was certainly taller than Finn. Figuring him to be a man, due to his short hair, and masculine look, Jake would let out a sigh of pity, as he shook his head, with Finn looking at his brother, to check up on the commotion.

"What is it?" Finn asked, as Jake quickly responded.

"Well, not that this is the time for jokes and all, but if he isn't a lady, then how are you supposed to-" Before Jake could finish his sentence, Finn would quickly shoot Jake a look, that would tell him not to finish that sentence. Letting out a sigh, Finn would gently take the glasses, which had somehow managed to keep themselves from falling off, off the mans face, yet before he could do anything else, the man would begin to stir. At first, he'd begin to fidget around, before his eyes began to flutter open and shut. Wanting to give the man his space, both Jake and Finn quickly backed away, as the man came to his senses. The man would let out a small groan, as he'd pick up his glasses of which Finn had placed back upon him, as he saw him stir. With his glasses now back on his face, the man would rub his forehead a bit, before he'd quickly hiss in pain, remembering the fact that he had received a wound there.

"Jake rolling his eyes helped Finn get the remaining stuff off of the man before getting a good look at his face. Finn reached out his hand to touch the man. But suddenly, the mans eyes opened and he jumped up, fixing the glasses which were on his face, the man looked around before speaking in an unknown language. ' _Oh no..'_ He said as he looked around, he finally noticed Finn and he started to talk in English.

"Kowo wa doko? (Where am I?)" The man asked himself, speaking in a tongue unknown to Finn and Jake. Wanting the man to know of their presence, Finn would be the first to speak, besides Jake, whom stared at the visible wound on the mans head that neither he nor Finn had noticed before, until the man started messing with it.

"I-I don't know how, but you appeared here burried in a pile of rubble. But it's all good! Me and Jake helped you get out of that mess!" Finn said, feeling a bit more confident to speak to the first human he has ever laid eyes upon, besides himself.

"Oh, I did? But that doesn't make sense. I was somewhere else, I was in New York. H-How could I be h-here?" The man asked, as he'd look around to get a bearing of his surroundings.

"New York? What even is that?" Finn asked, raising a brow in confusion, as the man looked back at him.

"Y-You don't know New York?" The man asked, raising a brow in confusion as well, as he expected his big apple to be a well known city across the world.

"Erm. Just start with your name.." Finn said, wanting to know who this man was first, before they get to how they got here. Standing up off the pile of rubble, the man brushed off the magority of the dust that had collected on his clothing, before he'd respond.

"My name is Hiro Nakamura, the friend of Peter Petrelli. And although it might be hard to believe, I am the master o-" Before Hiro could finish his sentence, Jake, whom had been staring at Hiro's eyes, and that scar on his head this entire time, interrupted.

"Alright, I know this might be rude, but what in globs name is up with that scar on your head? Those weird eyes make it look even worse!" Jake said, as both Hiro and Finn would glance at him. Whilst Finn gave Jake a look of annoyance, Hiro would give Jake a look of pure shock and horror, as he slowly backed away from Jake. Noticing this, Jake would quickly counter.

"What? Never seen a talkin' dog before?" Jake asked, although he would come to regret that, as Hiro's eyes would roll to the back of his head due to shock, before he'd collapse on the ground below, sending both Jake and Finn in a state of shock.

"Jake! Why did you do that!?" Finn yelled angrily at his brother, as he quickly went to pick the man up off the ground, fearing that he had gotten his head hurt.

"I didn't know he would pass out! Really!" Jake quickly countered. Although Finn was mad at his brother, he knew he couldn't stay mad at him for not knowing the consequence of his action. Letting his anger with him die down, Finn would let out a sigh, before he'd open his mouth to speak.

"It's alright. Sorry I snapped at you. Lets get him back to the tree house and call PB." Finn said, said, as he'd slowly begin to make his way back towards the tree house, as Jake slowly followed from behind.

"Sure thing man.." Jake replied, before he'd fall silent. As the two walked towards the door to the tree house, multiple thoughts filled their heads. Primarily Finn, whom had believed for his entire lifetime that his species had died off the earth long after the Mushroom war had ended. He wanted to know if there were others like Hiro, although the possibility of that was unlikely. Yet the more he thought about it, the more he began to believe that he and Hiro weren't the only humans.

' _Maybe time will tell why he is here..'_ He thought, as he'd open the door to the tree house.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally finished this chapter! And yes, Finn is sixteen in this story, I just thought I should do that. Anyways, from here on out, the chapters should be longer than the other ones I typed up and it should have a lot more detail in them. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Have a good day everyone and I'll see you all in chapter six.  
**

* * *

 **Ignore this part if you want to.**

 **Number of updates/edits: 3  
**  
 **Words: 6,123**

 **Chapter Rating: T**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

**Hello all you beautiful people, sorry for the wait (If you were waiting.. :T) But alot of things came up that I had to take care of, and I did get a quarter of this chapter done, but because I am an idiot and forgot to save, I'll let you guess what happened. Anyways, I am going to upload chapters as much as I can, and I will try to post two or three chapters to make up for lost time. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time) Nor do I own any of the characters in the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

 **Story:** It didn't take long for both Finn and Jake to reach the tree house. Opening the door they walked towards the ladder after shutting the door and started to climb the ladder. They made sure that Hiro wouldn't fall off and injure himself, so they were very careful while climbing. They finally reached the living room and pushed Hiro on the floor before finally getting on the living room floor. Finn picked Hiro up once again and dragged him towards the couch. Finn put Hiro on the couch and sat beside him as Jake stared at Hiro before sitting down as well. The both of them sat in silence, Jake was playing with his thumbs as Finn stared at Hiro, waiting for him to wake up. After what seemed like hours Hiro began to stir, before he was fully awake Finn remembered the reason why he passed out and looked at Jake.

Finn: "Jake, do you mind going to the bedroom?"

Jake: "Huh? Why? I wanna see what happens."

Finn: "I know but I don't want him passing out again, I think he is really new to all of this, so shoving a talking dog in his face isn't going to help him."

Jake glared at Finn before looking at Hiro who was starting to raise his arms.

Jake: "Alright, just call me when you think he is ready to see me.." He finally said with a huff. Picking himself off the couch Jake walked towards the ladder before turning around.

Jake: "Oh, I am also going to call PB so she can actually tell us if this guy is human or not, cause you never know Finn, you never know..." Before Finn could say anything Jake disappeared into their bedroom as Hiro slowly opened his eyes.

Hiro: "Unh..t-talkin..uh.."

Finn looked at Hiro who was slowly getting up and rubbing his head, he moved back to give Hiro space to recover.

Hiro: "W-where am I?"

Finn: "You're in the tree house, you passed out so me and Jake took you here."

Hiro: "Oh, I must have hit my head really hard because I thought I saw a talking dog." He said, chuckling a small bit.

Finn: "Heh, yeah."

~~~~~~~~~Jake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way to the bedroom where me and Finn sleep, I could hear him and that other guy 'hi-ro' or something like that, talking to each other. Walking towards the phone I picked it up and started to dial PBs number. Once I finished punching in the numbers I waited for her to pick up, surprisingly she picked up right after I finished dialing her number.

PB: "Oh, hey Finn. I was just about to call you."

Jake: "Actually, its me, Jake."

PB: "Oh, well tell Finn to call me back."

Jake: "Alright, I'll let him know."

PB: "Okay. Now that out of the way, why did you call me?"

Jake: "Oh right, so there was like, a lightning storm, and a 'human' came out of the ground where a bunch of lightning bolts were hitting, and we brought him here, and we need you to see if he is actually human or not. Cause I doubt humans are made from lightning bolts.."

PB: "Um, alright. Is he still in the house?"

Jake: "Yeah, but I think he is new around here, so you probably need to..um, you know..do stuff to calm him down.."

PB: "Alright, I'll be there sho-"

Jake: "Alright! Don't be late!" I interrupted, before she could continue I hung up the phone and jumped on my bed, laying down, I didn't fall asleep but I just laid down on my bed, waiting for Finn to call me or for PB to show up.

~~~~~~~~~Finns POV~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the couch next to Hiro who was staring at the wall, I still didn't ask him any questions, that I don't know why. The silence started to annoy me as seconds passed by. I looked at Hiro, about to ask him something finally until the I heard someone ring the doorbell. Knowing who it may be I got up from the couch and walked towards the ladder, I turned around to go down the ladder and noticed Hiro giving me a strange look.

Me: "Don't worry, if it is who I think it is, then she is here to help." I said, giving him a small smile.

Hiro: "Oh. Okay, but, who is she?" He asked, his face was full of curiosity

Me: "She's a princess, you can ask her when you meet her." I said, I suddenly remembered that he is new to our world, so I should probably warn him.

Me: "Oh, and also, the person you are about to meet isn't 'human', but don't worry, she is really nice." I said, I guessed Hiro was uncertain about this, but he gave me a short nod and I continued down the ladder, once I got to the bottom I walked towards the front door and opened it. Yep. I was right, PB was standing outside and gave me a little smile.

PB: "Hello Finn."

Me: "Hey PB, I forgot to tell you that I brought the package to Marcelines house and that we killed the troll who was causing harm."

PB: "Thank you Finn, but that isn't the reason why I am here."

Me: "I know, Jake told me that he would be calling you and asking you to come over to see if the guy we have in our house is actually a human or not."

Without saying anything else she gave me a small nod before walking past me and beginning to climb the ladder, but before she could I quickly stopped her.

Me: "Hey, I think this guy is new to OOO, so he might not react well to seeing ya. Don't worry, I'll go up first to tell him that you are coming up."

Giving me a nod I made my way up the ladder, I reached the living room where I saw Hiro fiddling with his thumbs. Walking towards him I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Hey, she is here. Like I said, don't worry. Shes cool."

Hiro: "Okay, I am ready." He said, giving me a nod. Getting up I walked towards the ladder and signaled PB to come up, I then walked towards Hiro again and waited for her to come up. She eventually reached the living room and looked around to notice Hiro who was giving her a surprised look. I didn't know what was going through his head but I could guess that he didn't expect her to look like this.

~~~~~~~Third Person POV (Or however else you say it..)~~~~~~~

PB walked towards Hiro slowly, her feet making a tapping noise with each step she took towards Hiro. She eventually stopped walking when she was close enough to Hiro and lowered herself to look at Hiro better.

PB: "Tell me your name.."

Hiro: "Um, my name is Hiro.."

PB: "Pleasure to meet you. Now before I forget can you tell me how you got here?"

Hiro: "I...I don't remember. The last place I remember being at was an old abandoned factory. But then a very bad man tried to cut the top of my head off, and I passed out, before I knew it, I woke up here.."

PB: "Well, I guess that answers my question about the cut on your head. I'll get Doctor Princess to get you some stitches for that. But before I do, can you tell me who this 'bad man' is?"

Hiro explained who Sylar was and to some people he was known as the 'brain man' or 'bad man', he told PB about how he would kill his victims, and how he killed his mother. Once Hiro stopped talking he noted the look on both PBs face and Finns face to see that they were both shocked.

Finn: "What?! Some crazy guy is going around taking brains?! Not on my watch!"

PB: "Yes, this is strange. There might not be a possibility, but I have a funny feeling that this 'Sylar' person somehow made it in our world. Since you know him better, it will be up to you to help us prepare for him in case he did come here and decides to hurt the innocent."

Hiro: "I mean, I will but Sylar only takes the brain of people with powers like me.."

Finn: "Powers? Like a wizard?"

PB: "I don't think humans have 'powers' Finn."

Finn: "Yeah, but he could be a wizard."

PB: "You know I don't believe in that wizard junk.."

Finn: "Well I-"

Hiro: "Um, I really do have a power. Here, I will show you.."

Finn and PB stayed quiet as the looked at Hiro who was looking for a open space in the living room. Once he found one he looked at Finn and PB and grinned at the both of them.

Hiro: My name is Hiro Nakamura, and I am the master, of time and space."

Before Finn or PB could say anything Hiro tightly closed his eyes and froze time, opening his eyes he looked around to notice he froze time. He walked around admiring his work before he realized the reason why he froze time, walked behind Finn and PB and unfroze time. Finn and PB blinked once, then twice, and their faces were willed with shock when the noticed that Hiro was gone. Hiro, who was still behind them, tapped their shoulders with a big grin on his face.

Hiro: "Boo!"

Finn: "Ah!" Before Hiro could react a fist collided with his face and he was knocked out cold. Finn, realizing his mistake, slapped himself on the head.

PB: "Finn! Why would you do that?!"

Finn: "I thought he was an intruder!"

PB: "Who else would be in your house besides me, him, you and Jake?!"

Finn: "Okay! Okay! I hit him by mistake! I admit it! So what do we do with him?"

PB: "Well, we could take him to the lab so I can run tests on him."

Finn: "Alright, that sounds good."

Before Finn picked up Hiro he called Jake who was still upstairs and watched him and he jumped in the living room.

Jake: "Yeah Finn?"

Finn: "Me and PB are going to the candy kingdom so she can run some tests on Hiro, wanna come?"

Jake: "Sure."

Finn picked up Hiro and made his way down the ladder, being careful and making sure he doesn't accidentally drop Hiro. Making his way to the door he opened it and walked outside to be followed by both PB and Jake, since the candy kingdom was close they walked there. Making their way to the candy kingdom the took their time to admire the beauty, and continued their walk. Walking past the gates a few candy citizens waved at Finn, Jake, and PB who were all walking through the candy streets to get to the candy castle. Making their way to the castle the three of them made their way to the lab. Entering the lab Finn who was still carrying Hiro, placed him down on the chair and was about to sit down himself when PB called him.

PB: "Finn, can you please put Hiro over here? I can't move all of my equipment over there."

Finn let out a stressed moan as he scooted his way over to Hiro, picked him up, and placed him where PB wanted him and went to take a seat.

PB: "Thanks Finn."

Finn: "Mm hm.."

PB turned to Hiro who was still knocked out cold, took his arm and took a needle on the table beside her and pierced it in his skin, slowly taking out blood. Once she had enough she took out the needle and placed a small dab on a microscope and looked through it, she took some notes as she looked at Hiros blood sample. Thinking she has enough info she looked at Finn who was almost passing out from boredom.

PB: "Finn, get up."

Finn: "Huh?"

PB: "I've done my research."

Finn immediately sat up and looked at PB in the eye.

Finn: "Well? Anything important?!"

PB: "Well, he is human, that's for sure. Still don't know why his eyes look like that, but I am confused about one thing, but it may answer another question I have. You see I have noticed these 'blue cells' in his blood, but I am not sure if they are a good thing or a bad thing. They might be the cause of this 'power' he claims to have, which I still need to do research on. This just fascinates me."

Finn: "So what should we do with him?"

PB: "Well I would suggest letting him stay at your tree house until he finds some other place to stay. Until then I guess you could show him around OOO but I would suggest letting him rest for a while."

Finn: "Alright PB. Me and Jake will take him ho-"

Before Finn could finish his sentence Hiro jumped out of the chair and let out a ear piercing scream. Finn, Jake, and PB had to cover their ears and wait until Hiro stopped screaming. Once he stopped his childish scream they took their hands off of their ears, Finn was about to walk in the room when someone burst in the room, shocking Finn, Jake, PB, and Hiro.

Unknown: "What the hay PB?! You don't answer my calls?!"

PB: "Marceline?!"

Marceline: "Yes?"

PB: "What are you doing here?!"

Marceline: "Well, I tried calling ya, but you didn't answer my calls, so I flew over."

Jake: "And how did you do that without getting burned alive from the sun?"

Marceline: "Um, don't know what you're seeing, but it ain't sunny outside. Kinda cloudy if you ask me."

PB: "Okay, so why did you come?"

Marceline: "I just told yo-Hmm? Who's this?" She asked as she noticed Hiro who was looking at her, shock written on his face, Finn leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Finn: "Just so you know, shes a vampire."

Hiro: "What?!" Hiro screeched as he jumped up from shock, he looked over at Marceline again to see her grinning at Hiros reaction.

Marceline: "Oo, I see you are afraid of vampires..how interesting.."

Hiro: "I am not a-afraid of you. I am afraid that you will want to s-suck my blood.."

Jake: "Right? That always freaks me out."

Hiro noticed Jake, but didn't react to him, hes already seen some weird things that he is still confused on what they were or how they were made.

Marceline: "Oh really? Heh, well, I am feeling a bit hungry right now. Hold still, this won't hurt.."

Marceline floated towards Hiro who was backing up against a wall, letting her fangs out she grabbed Hiro.

Marceline: "You really know how to run huh?" She said sarcastically. "Now hold still"

Hiro: "No! Stop! Please! Help!"

Finn: "Marceline! Let him go!"

Marceline: "Ugh, do you really think I am actually going to suck his blood?" She said, taking a look at Hiro who was still shaking she grabbed a **(random)** red pen which was sticking out of his pocket and sucked the red out of it.

Everybody except Hiro: "Oh..."

Hiro: "H-huh?"

Finn: "I forgot to mention that she can suck anything besides your blood, as long as it is red."

Hiro looked at Finn, then Marceline who was trying to hold in her laughter, then at Bubblegum, then at Jake, then back at Marceline.

Hiro: "S-so you aren't going to suck my blood?"

Marceline: "Well..I'll think about it.." She grins as she floats away from Hiro who was still shocked.

Finn: "Alright, alright, you had your fun. Come on Hiro, lets get back."

Hiro, not wanting to stay here any longer, followed Finn and Jake out of the lab and followed them back to the tree house, doing his best not to stare at the candy citizens who walked by him. They finally reached the tree house after what felt like a days walk for Hiro. They opened the door and after closing it once they were all inside, Finn closed the door behind them and followed them upstairs to the living room. Finn motioned Hiro to sit on the couch while Jake went upstairs to rest.

Finn: "Hey, we don't have any spare beds, so you'll need to sleep on the couch for now. I do have a spare blanket and pillow if you want them."

Hiro nodded his head and Finn went upstairs to his bedroom to get a spare blanket and pillow for Hiro. Once he collected the items he needed he went back downstairs to the living room and walked towards Hiro. He gave Hiro the pillow and blanket and said good night to him. He climbed to his bedroom to find Jake already asleep. Smiling at him Finn went to his own bed and crawled in his cocoon, **(Or whatever its called. Think I got it right..)** and slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~Hiros POV~~~~~~~~~

 **(By the way, Hiro is Japanese, so he will think in Japanese, but I will make it English so you don't have to guess what he is saying)** I woke up to hear banging on the front door, not wanting to get up I stayed on the couch until I heard a window smashing, I guessed that Finn and his dog Jake heard the noise and were scampering about upstairs. I made my way off the couch when a hand covered my mouth.

Finn: _'Shh, an intruders in here, so don't make any noise'_

I guessed that the person speaking was Finn because I am used to his voice by now. He took his hand off of my mouth and was about to go downstairs when the three of us heard a voice.

Unknown: "Hello? Is anybody in here? I don't mean to intrude, but I need help."

Jake rolled his eyes. _'No one would break a window, and ask for help right after.'._

Jake: _'I'm not buying it Finn, should we kick his ass?'_

Finn: _'Yeah, I'll go down first, then yo-'_

Unknown: "I'm coming up alright! I don't mean any harm!"

I feel like I know this person, his voice sounds so familiar, the way he talks, but I still have no idea who it was. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a hand pull me behind the couch.

Jake: _'We will wait for the scumbag to come up here, then we will take him.'_

I nodded as I waited for the 'intruder' to come upstairs, I could feel their footsteps coming closer and closer to the living room, they finally reached the living room, but it was too dark, so I couldn't see his face properly. That didn't matter because the stranger had somehow found the light switch and turned on the lights. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, I jumped up from my hiding place and screamed out his name.

"Peter Petrelli!" I screamed, he looked at me and I could tell he was shocked. He turned to me and said my name.

Peter: "Hiro?"

Finn and Jake: "What?"

 ***This story has been rewritten and edited, if there are still some mistakes please tell me so that I can go back and fix them.* Dun dun DUUUN. Finally finished chapter six. I am sorry if you all had to wait for this to come out. But alot of things popped up that I had to take care of and I never really found the right time to post another chapter. I'll try to make as much chapters as I can so I can make up for lost time. This should probably be my biggest chapter and alot of thought had to go in this, so because it is my biggest chapter, please tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter so I can go back and fix them. Anyways, that is all, I will try to post more. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, and I will see you all in chapter seven!**


	7. Chapter 7: Awake In A New World

**Hello fellow readers, I am very sorry for the long wait you had to endure, I had a writers block and I didn't know what to post. But I thought it over, and I decided to post what I could. Also, I am putting this story on hold for a while. No I am not going to stop it, instead, I have noticed a few spelling and grammar mistakes in my last chapters. That being said I am going to be going back and editing those chapters, I will add a few things to them, and do other things. Anyways that is all for now. Enjoy reading chapter seven!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, Adventure Time, or any of its characters. And most likely never will.**

 **Story:** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peters POV (Point of View)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One by one we all ran inside of the factory, I followed in after Tracy. At first, we couldn't see Hiro or Sylar, but a drop of blood had fallen on my shoulder, and another, I looked up to see Sylar holding Hiro by the neck, floating in the air with a grin on his face. Hiro was still alive, I could sense it, but he was unconscious.

Sylar: "You brought more people? How wonderful. Now we can get this party started." Sylar gloated as he tossed Hiro's unconscious body towards us. Ando had somehow caught his friend when he came falling down and leaned him against the wall. I knew that he would probably only protect his friend, but who am I to judge. I didn't really have time to judge as I noticed Sylar charge up an ice ball and with great force, lunged it towards Micah, Claire jumped in the way, getting hit square in the chest. A normal human being would've died getting hit in the chest with great amounts of force. No one would survive having your ribs broken and having ice and snow in you chest where your heart should be. But not Claire. Thanks to her ability to heal herself, she was standing up in no time. I nearly turned my attention back to Sylar when a red ball of electricity flew past my head and headed straight for Sylar. I knew, or thought that this would take him down, but to my surprise, Sylar grabbed it with his had and tossed it at Tracy who didn't seem to know about the attack. The red ball hit Tracy, knocking her to the wall and forming a crack in the wall, it was clear she was knocked out, but this has gone to far. Getting myself ready I flew up at Sylar, who seemed to be waiting for my move, but I didn't really care at the moment. All that mattered was that this monster was taken down. He didn't put up much of a fight as I tackled him. I started to feel cold, and not cold as in its a bit chilly in here. Cold as in I am in the snow with no clothes on cold. That's when it dawned on me, Sylar was holding me, really tightly and began to freeze my entire body. Even though I had Claire's power and could heal myself. I kinda had second thoughts about being frozen and my body shatters into million pieces, cause I don't think you could come back from that, even if you had the power to heal. You know I kinda found it funny how we are all attacking Sylar one by one, I mean I brought him down, so the rest should start helping me. Not wanting to waste anymore time I called out to them.

Me: "Um guys? Could use a little help here."

Sylar: "No no, they'll just get in the way, they are good just standing there and doing nothing."

I felt him let go of me and I turned around to look at him but only had a fist collide with my face. Now it wasn't enough to knock me out, but it still hurt like hell. I heard everyone run towards Sylar, and I watched as Sylar stepped back a bit, his grin faded slightly as he did so. But as soon as everyone ran past me, there was a sudden flash of light, that knocked me, Sylar, and everyone else in opposite directions. A ball of light shined brighter than the sun, getting up I tried to run away but I felt my entire body being engulfed by the light. And then there was darkness..

 _I opened my eyes, I didn't know where I was, I couldn't move, or speak, or see anything. All that surrounded me was a black abyss. Slowly I started to move a bit, but as I started to move, a white light appeared a few feet in front of me. I still couldn't reach out to it though I was moving a bit, but as I did my best to move the light shined brighter and brighter, and it forced the darkness away. I could finally see where I was, though now all I could see was my own body, the growing light, and the shrinking darkness. But I should have enjoyed it while I could, because before I could even blink, the light quickly dissipated, the dark quickly returning to engulf me once more. I still could see the light, but there was only one small peck of it. I am surprised I can even see it at this point. Suddenly, the light closed in on itself, and had somehow exploded, don't ask me, I ain't an expert on these things. I couldn't move myself quick enough, before I knew it, my entire body was engulfed in the light again, only this time, it was much more painful. I remember passing out, and before I closed my eyes, all I could say is, there was darkness, and then there was light._

I woke up yelling as if I had a bad dream, oh wait, I just did, or was it a dream? I guess we can't tell the difference these days. I rubbed my head and clutched my chest, my heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. _'What the hell happe-'_ My eyes widened as I realized where I was, I jumped up, balls of fire in my hands, except.. this place, I don't remember being here. The last place I remember being in was the abandoned factory, Sylar had knocked out Hiro and Tracy, and I tackled him only to be nearly frozen and punched in the face. Afterwards everyone ran towards him, but then there was this flash of light then. That's all I remember. I can't remember how I got here. I looked around and realized I was sitting on the ground with a bit of rubble covering me, I got up and brushed the rubble off before looking around. I noticed I was in a forest of some sort. I knew I wasn't going to get any answers by just standing here, so I started to walk, I had no idea where to go or where I was going, but my mind was telling me to go left, right, this way, that way. So I did. It was really quiet, I couldn't hear any cars honking, no airplanes flying over my head, heck, I couldn't even see any city lights. I had a funny feeling I wasn't in New York anymore, unless I am still sleeping and this just all feels real. I looked up and noticed it was cloudy, and a bit windy. Ah, it was windy when I realized I was in a forest. In the middle of nowhere. I continued to walk, and walk. I didn't think I was getting anywhere, and I was also getting a bit tired, so I leaned up against the tree and started to think. It took only a few minutes for me to think before I was taken out of my thoughts.

Unknown: "Hey, hey you. You."

I didn't know where the person was, but he or she seemed to have a very high or low voice, I couldn't really tell. They called out again.

Unknown: "Hey, I'm talking to you."

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but then the voice called out again,

Unknown: "Hey, down here, look down here."

I looked down and jumped back, I could feel my heart collide with my chest. I couldn't believe it. _'A talking bush..'_ I thought. I couldn't really find any words to say. The talking bush didn't seem to notice as it spoke again.

Bush: "You looked lost, do you need any help?"

I guess it will do, its the only help I could get after all.

Me: "Um, yeah, first off, where am I?"

Bush: "Um, you're in a forest, duh."

Me: "I know that, but, ugh how do I say this.."

Bush: "Well if that isn't what you mean then you are in OOO."

Me: "OOO?"

Bush: "Wow, were you born today or something?"

Me: "No I just came here an-"

Bush: "Yeah yeah, don't care."

Me: "Um, okay? Listen, if you can just point me to a building, or anywhere populated, then I should be good."

Bush: "As much as I want to, I don't really know you. I mean, haven't you heard the term 'Stranger Danger'?"

Me: "Um..is that a long way of saying no?"

Bush: "Yep. Well, see ya later."

Me: "W-wait!"

Bush: "Ugh, what do you want?"

Me: "Could you at least point me to a cave or something?"

Bush: "Ugh, fine, there's one over there in that direction, just keep walking straight. You shouldn't miss it."

The bush pointed to the direction I was supposed to go in and I walked off, waving goodbye as I walked. I had no idea what that was about. _'A talking bush..'_ I kept saying to myself. I must of been drugged, this must be a dream, or its just my mind playing tricks on me. I continued to walk in the direction the bush pointed to, but I still couldn't see any caves around. ' _Either it was actually my head playing with me or that bush just wanted to screw with me..'_ I guess I spoke too soon, because I noticed I was walking out of the forest and a cave was in my sights. ' _Huh, guess that bush was right. Well, he didn't tell me how far it would be, but this will do."_ I thought as I walked towards the cave. It only took me a few minutes for me to finally reach the entrance. I walked in, noticing that is was oddly bright in here, even though it was cloudy outside. I couldn't even see the sun. But that didn't bother me much. As I walked deeper in the cave I noticed a small house by some water. Guessing that someone lived there, I walked up to the house, up the stairs, and knocked on the door three times.

Me: "Um, hello? Anyone here?"

I heard someone curse inside the house. I guess I came at a wrong time. But that wasn't going to stop me from at least trying. For some strange reason I didn't hear anyone walk to the door. But to my surprise, the door swung open, revealing a girl who looked like she was in her teenage years. She had grayish skin, with long black hair and pointy ears. She was wearing a blank tank top and dark blue jeans with rips in them.

Unknown: "Who dares to disturb the vampire queen?"

I guess I really am crazy, oh well, might as well play along.

Me: "Um. Are you busy or somethi-Ah!"

In a flash I was pinned against her wall, being held by the throat.

Unknown: "You better have a good reason for disturbing me, mortal fool!"

Me: "Ack! I just w-wanted s-some place t-Ack-to stay!" I managed to spit out.

Unknown: "What makes you think you can stay with me? Mortal idiots like you don't deserve to stay in the house of the vampire queen."

I didn't really know what to do, nor did I know why I said the next thing I just did.

Me: "I-I'll do whatever y-you want?"

Unknown: "Hm? Whats that? Let me hear that again." The strange lady grinned, and I doubt that's any good.

Me: "I-I said I'll do whatever you want during the time you allow me to stay."

Unknown: "Hmm, guess that's good enough. I always wanted a personal slave. Now get inside."

Before could protest the lady threw me inside, and I landed on the couch. I expected a soft landing. Except it felt like I was sleeping on the hardest thing in the world. Her floor probably feels better than this. I didn't have time to mourn over my probably broken back as the lady floated over to me and crossed her arms.

Unknown: "Now before we get anywhere slave. I think I should introduce myself. My name is Marceline, the vampire queen. But in your position, you can only call me mistress."

Me: "Um. Okay?"

Marceline: "Now get me an apple from the fridge."

Not wanting to get into an argument right now, I walked over to the fridge. I hope she didn't expect me to stay her 'personal slave' forever. I got an apple from the fridge and made sure it was a good one too. I walked over to her and handed her the apple which she rudely took from my hands. She bit the apple, and to my shock, the red of the apple started to disappear. I had no idea how that happened, so I just stood there with shock.

Marceline: "What? What are you looking at slave? Never seen a vampire eat before? And who gave you permission to look at me?"

Me: "Um, s-sorry?"

I quickly turned away, I didn't want to get into a fight with this lady. This was starting to get annoying, I couldn't even take a rest as Marceline gave me another order.

Marceline: "Go wash the dishes. All of them. I am too lazy to do them myself. But I got you. So hurry up. Chop Chop."

I growled slightly as I walked over to the sink, the sink was full of dishes that looked like they weren't cleaned in years. Trying my best not to show any emotions I grabbed a cloth and soap, ran the water, and began to wash the dishes. _'How the hell did I get myself into this.'_ I thought. As I washed the dishes I heard the doorbell ring. I guessed that bitch wanted me to get that, so I stopped washing the dishes and walked over to the door before something grabbed me by the shoulder.

Marceline: "What are you doing? I gave you an order slave! I'll get the door."

I didn't really have time for this so I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and walked back to the kitchen and continued to wash the dishes. I noticed that I was nearly done, but that didn't really concern me. I was keeping an open ear to listen to what Marceline was saying. I couldn't hear much, but I could make out some parts of what they said. From what I could hear Marceline was speaking to a young man in which I think he was in his teenage years, probably around fifteen or sixteen years old.

 _Marceline: "Se...someth...like...nn?"_

 _Unknown: "U-um..t...for you."_

 _Marceline: "Oo! I've been waiting for this for like ever!"_

There was a short pause, then the stranger spoke again

 _Unknown: "S-so m...line, its...a while since we...ve jammed to...er, feel... doing it tod.y?"_

 _Marceline: "Oh I w..ld to b.. I .m ...y today. But to...ow is for me."_

 _Unknown: "Alright! Tomorrow! S.. ya Mar.y!"_

 _Marceline: "B.. .i.."_

I heard the door close as I had just finished cleaning the dishes. I wiped sweat from my head, once I did that I walked into the living room to find Marceline floating above the couch. Not even wanting to ask how I walked over and nearly sat on it. But I almost forgot that couch is hard as a brick wall, which a brick wall is probably softer. I sat on the floor and watched some TV with Marceline, who didn't seem to mind. A few minutes in whatever we were watching Marceline shutoff the TV and I could feel her eyes burning in my back, I turned around to find her looking at me. I didn't know what to say, but I guessed that didn't matter as she spoke first.

Marceline: "So um. Whats your name?" She asked suddenly, to be honest I was a bit surprised by this, but I answered anyways.

Me: "My name is Peter Petrelli."

Marceline: "Huh. Your human aren't you?"

My eyes widened as she asked this question. _'Has she even seen a human before?'_ I thought. I answered quickly, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Me: "Yeah."

Marceline: "Cool, nice."

That's it? Cool? Come on! I didn't really say that, but that is what was going through my head. She noticed the way I was acting and slightly giggled, but before I could say anything the house shook slightly as I heard some explosion go off. I jumped up from the floor and I looked around before Marceline calmed me down.

Marceline: "Eh, don't worry about that. Its the storm I think, lightning probably caused it. To be honest it has been happening a lot lately, its kinda worrying me."

I couldn't help but feel bad as she moved her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. I guess she needed comfort so I walked over and held her. I felt her flinch as I did so but she soon relaxed in my arms. I was about to relax in this moment as well before she suddenly jumped up with a shocked look on her face.

Marceline: "Oh! That reminds me! Stay here!" She said as she quickly floated upstairs. I had no idea what she was doing up there, but I could here a lot of things being tossed around and I could also hear here cursing about misplacing something. I didn't let it bother me and I sat back down on the floor I heard some shuffling upstairs and it stopped, I looked at the ladder, which I just noticed, and saw her floating down with something behind her back.

Marceline: "Hey Peter, mind turning around?"

Me: "Um..okay?"

I had no idea what she was going to do, but I turned around anyways, I would hear metal hitting against metal. Clank. My eyes widened as I felt something on my neck, I put my hands around my neck to feel a collar around it. I was starting to get mad.

Me: "Are you kidding me? What the fuck? I'm not some fucking dog!"

Instead of getting yelled at by some lady who thinks that I am a slave, to my surprise, Marceline started rolling on the floor laughing, much to my annoyance, I tried to take off the collar but it seemed to be locked on my neck. I looked at Marceline again, who was still rolling on the floor laughing. I felt like one or two hours passed and Marceline was still laughing. Finally she stopped, and got up. Thank fuck. I gave her an annoyed look as she floated past me and grabbed a phone which I haven't seen ever since I entered her home.

Marceline: "I just gotta tell Bonnibel about this.`She said, still laughing at me. I heard her punch in `Bonnibels`number, whoever that was. I heard her huff and I turned around to see her making a strange face. 'Great, the one thing I need is for her to get more idiots in here.' I thought

Marceline: "Huh, that's strange, she usually picks up when I call.."

Me: "Um, why not go there?" I suggested, she looked at me for a second before the corners of her mouth perked up. Oh no.. I didn't actually mean it. I didn't have time to complain as she grabbed my arm and floated towards the door, taking her hat, but leaving it here.

Marceline: "I won't need it. Its too cloudy outside still." I still couldn't say anything as Marceline opened the door, closed it behind us, and floated out of the cave and in the sky. To my surprise it was still cloudy outside, if I remember correctly, it was cloudy when I got here. So I doubt those clouds are gonna clear anytime soon. I felt like my arm was being ripped out of my arm socket. Mainly because Marceline was holding me by the arm and didn't seem to notice my misery. I mean, I can float and all, but I do want to hide my abilities for now. After a few minutes we arrive at some kingdom, that to my surprise, appears to be made entirely out of candy. We reached the window of what I guess was some sort of candy keep. Marceline was hovering in front of the window, and after looking at whatever was inside, she looked at me, before grinning for some strange reason.

Marceline: "Wait here, I need to do something real quick. Better hang on!" She said to me. It didn't take me a while to figure out what she meant as she let go of my arm and I felt on top of a pole, but slipping off I had to grab it and hold on. Even though I could fly myself, I was kinda in a populated area, and despite me noticing some weird shit here, I was still a bit uncomfortable using my powers in front of other people who didn't have powers. If you can even call them people, I haven't even seen one human ever since I woke up here. Kinda strange if you ask me. I could hear some people talking as I was trying to hold on. Curious and trying to avoid losing my grip, I hoisted myself on the pole, and slowly made my way towards the window. I heard a few people arguing up there, one of them strangely sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I heard the door open and close at the same time I managed to get inside. As I did so an annoyed voice was yelling at someone. My guess would be Marceline. But you never know. I walked a bit further and noticed a door labeled 'Lab', I guess that is where I needed to go given I could hear muffled voices in the room. I opened the door, to find Marceline, talking to a lady, who looked like...gum? I didn't have time to think as the two turned to me, noticing my presence.

Me: "Um, d-did I come at a bad time?"

Marceline: "No, we were just talking about you."

Unknown: "Ugh! Marceline! I told you that you can't keep someone as a slave! It isn't nice!"

Marceline: "Oh come on. Doesn't he look cute in a collar?"

The strange bubblegum lady looked at me, before looking back at Marceline.

Unknown: "No! Now take it off of him!"

Marceline: "Ugh! You're no fun!"

Marceline, making an annoyed face, floated over to me, and took off the collar with ease. As she did this the strange lady walked over to me and held out her hand.

Bubblegum: "I am princess bubblegum, princess of the candy kingdom."

Me: "Peter Petrelli, nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand and bowing a little bit.

Bubblegum: "Now before I continue my argument with my 'friend' here can you tell me how you got here?"

And that is what I did, I told her that I woke up in a forest, covered by some rubble, and everything I had to do. I wasn't afraid to use any detail, but I couldn't help but notice that their faces remained the same.

Bubblegum: "So you're human, yes?"

Me: "Um, that's right. Why?"

Bubblegum motion Marceline to walk over and they started to whisper to each other. They kept it at a volume in which I couldn't here a word they were saying. Finally they both, well, one of them walked back to me, the other floated back to me.

Bubblegum: "This is really fascinating, I really need to do research on this." She said, walking up close to me and examining me.

Bubblegum: "Hmm, I have to do this tomorrow, but please come back here tomorrow when I am ready."

Me: "Ready? Ready for what?"

Bubblegum: "Oh you'll see when you get back here tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face.

Marceline: "Oh come on Bonnie, stop talking in riddles and get to the point." She said, making a face. Bubblegum shot a glare at Marceline, who was now starting to give her the same look. Now I think I can see the reason why this PB hates Marceline. Unless they do this all the time, or its relationship gone wrong. How the fuck am I supposed to know? Before I knew it someone grabbed my arm and started to life me up.

Marceline: "Come on now, miss 'I want to be so perfect' needs her time to clean up the orgy she had in her other ro-" Before she could finish PB threw a book at Marceline, in which I didn't really care enough to stop the book from hitting her, in fact I did snicker a bit when it hit her in the face. Marceline shot both me and PB an annoyed look before flying out the window, carrying me by the arm. In a few seconds flat we flew back in the cave, for some strange reason it took longer for us to get to the Candy Kingdom that it took for us to get back here. Marceline dropped me near her house, not even caring if I was hurt or not, and opened her door, I tried to walk in after her but she shut the door behind her.

Me: "Um, Marceline? Mind opening the door?"

Marceline: "No, I'm too tired, so screw off."

To be honest I was a bit shocked, but I thought it over, and I ran right out of the cave. If you are wondering why I ran out it is because I didn't want to be washing dishes for that whore all day and night. So I would think of this as a good thing. It was dark outside, despite the clouds, I think it is night, considering that it is a bit darker than it was when I woke up. I walked around for what seemed like hours, and as I did so I could feel my body starting to shutdown from exhaustion. I tripped over something and landed on the grass, the grass felt so soft. I feel like I could sleep...on...it...Looking up I nearly closed my eyes before noticing something that looked like a house of some sort. Using the strength I could to get up, I walked towards the house. When I was close enough I could see that it was some kind of giant tree house. Now that was impressive. I looked around for a door and I knocked a few times, no one answered, so I knocked a bit harder. Still no answer. I was getting fed up at this point, and I needed a place to stay, so finding a decent sized rock, I tossed it at a window, and jumped in, I could hear scampering upstairs, so I called out to whoever was in the house to try and calm them down.

Me: "Hello? Is anybody in here? I don't mean to intrude, but I need help." I said, waiting for someone to answer. Instead of hearing an answer I could hear more scampering upstairs and this time I heard someone whispering. They really didn't do a good job at that. Getting a bit impatient I grabbed a ladder which led deeper in the tree house and yelled.

Me: "I'm coming up alright! I don't mean any harm!"

I slowly made my way up, I could still hear whispering and scampering. Then it stopped. I hesitated to continue going, but I've gotten this far, might as well see what is in storage for me. It didn't take long for me to finally get to the top of the ladder as I got off and stood up. The room was completly dark, besides the light coming from the windows. I somehow managed to find the light switch, probably out of pure luck, and flipped it on, I looked around to notice that I was in a living room of some sort, and as I was looking around a familiar man jumped out and screamed my name.

Hiro: "Peter Petrelli!"

Me: "Hiro?"

Two Unknown: "What?"

 **And that's it. That's the end of chapter 7. My fingers hurt. This chapter was really hard for me to type. I probably had to put more thought into this than the other chapters. But I am finally finished. Hooray for me. Anyways, now that I am finished, I do have an important message for you all, so please read. I am going to rewrite some of the chapters I did, meaning I will go back and fix some spelling and grammar mistakes as well as kinda change the story a bit. I don't know how long it will take for me to finish this. But it shouldn't take long. Also please do tell me if you notice any spelling and or grammar mistakes and I will go back and fix them. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did typing it. Please review, tell me what you think, and I'll see you all, in chapter eight.**


	8. Chapter 8: Growing Stronger Part I

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 8, I am sorry if I took a while to post this, but I did suffer a writers block and I didn't know what to do for this chapter, I had to think about how this chapter would affect the story and the future chapters, I had a lot of ideas, but none of them seemed good to me, but I finally decided what I should do with it, and I personally think it is good. Anyways, I am sure you noticed by the title that I have 'Part I' on there. That is because I wanted to split this chapter in two different chapters, maybe three if I feel like doing it. You'll see what I mean when I post more chapters. Anyways, I did have this idea running in my head a few days ago, but at the time, I thought, since I have chapter eight planned out, I might as well plan out the other chapters, so I can at least avoid something like a writers block happening for the time being, and it worked! I now know what to do with the future chapters that I will be posting, so you should see me posting chapters a lot more, and before I do let you read this chapter, I wanted to give a quick heads up that this chapter might be a bit short, just warning you guys and gals ahead of time. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, and I am sure you came here for one thing. Enjoy reading and I'll see you later.**

_

Jake: "What? Hold on, there's two of you now?" He said, not taking the news very lightly.

Finn: "Yeah, I'm used to having one of you in here, but two? This is just insane! You two better explain yourselves right now!" Finn yelled at both Peter and Hiro who were giving him confused looks

Jake: "Yeah, where did you come from?! Are you even humans!?"

Both Finn and Jake crossed their arms and looked at both Peter and Hiro, who were looking at them as if they had gone mad, Hiro, didn't know what to say, so Peter had to step up and tell them what happened.

Peter: "Look, I am confused as you are, I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get out either. We are humans, but we are, well, you can say we are the next step to human evolution, where we came from. Look, the last thing I remember, was we were fighting a man named Sylar, some kinda of portal opened up, and it sucked us in. I have no idea how a portal opened up inside of the factory we were in, I have no idea if everyone else in the factory, including Sylar, was sucked in, and I doubt Sylar has the power to even do that, that's about all I know."

Finn and Jake looked at Peter and narrowed their eyes at him before turning turning around and whispering to each other.

 _Finn: "That's kinda the same thing Hiro told us."_

 _Jake: "Yeah, but come on, there's gotta be a better reason for them being here."_

 _Finn: "So far, I believe them, they don't seem to be hurting anyone, as far as I can tell."_

 _Jake: "Alright, I am just uneasy knowing that there are humans popping up here and there now, why here? Why now?"_

 _Finn: "That's a question I won't understand either, but we must get used to this, also, he said that there is a chance that his friends got sucked in this portal thing, and came here, he would need help finding them."_

 _Jake: "Yeah, but if his friends are here, there is also a chance that guy named Sylar is here, and even though we don't know him besides his name, from what Hiro told us, that guy needs to be put down if he is here."_

 _Finn: "Alright, we will help him look for his friends if they are here, after all, its what heroes do, right?"_

 _Jake: "Right."_

 _Finn: "Alright, lets turn back around, cause I can feel their eyes burning at my back, and it kinda hurts."_

 _Jake: "Okay."_

After whispering to each other, they turned back to both Hiro and Peter, who were still staring at them, and wondering what they were talking about.

Finn: "Alright Peter, we believe you, but before we get off topic, can you tell us what happened to you during the time you were here and how you found us?"

Peter: "Sure."

Peter walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at both Finn and Jake who were eying him curiously. He told them everything that had happened to him when he woke up in their world to now, and he didn't hesitate to leave out anything as he told his side of the story. Once he was done he observed the looks on both Finns face and Jake's face. From what he saw, Jake seemed calm about what he heard, and Finn seemed to have some kind of wire snap in his head, it kinda concerned Peter, so he asked if anything was wrong. ( Just going to interrupt for a moment, if you have no idea what Peter is talking about, then read the last chapter )

Peter: "Hey, are you okay? You look as if I told you a horror story."

Finn looked at Peter as if he was crazy, then, with clenched teeth, asked him something.

Finn: "Um, while you telling the story, did you mention, 'Marcelines' name?" He said, looking down as he did so.

Peter: "Um, yeah?"

Finn: "And did she use you as a slave during the time you were here?" He asked again, raising his head up a bit.

Peter: "Um, yeah, pretty sure I already said that, but it was nothing too serious, I mean, she only made me wash the dishes, and wear a collar, besides that, I don't know if there was anything else she had me do. Unless I was drugged and I don't remember a thing."

Upon hearing this Finn bit his tongue and growled slightly.

Finn: "She wasn't supposed to do that.." He said, lowering his head again.

Peter: "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

Finn: "Around one or two years ago, I asked Marceline and made her promise to stop forcing other people to become her slave, and she broke that promise."

Peter: "Well, maybe she forgot she made a promise. You can't really blame her can yo-" Before he could finish Finns head snapped in his direction as his eyes burned into Peters.

Finn: "I don't think you get it. A promise is a promise, and Marceline broke it! I'm going over there to give that girl a piece of my mind!" He said, walking over to the ladder and jumping down before Peter, Jake, or Hiro, could get a word out. They heard the door slam and they stayed in the room for a few minutes before Jake spoke up.

Jake: "Eh, don't worry about him, I'll get him, just stay here, make yourself and home, and, yeah, you can play BMO if you want."

Peter: "Bem, what?" Said Peter, who looked at Hiro to see if he knew who this 'BMO' was, Hiro only shrugged his shoulders, giving Peter his answer. They both looked back at Jake who put his hands around his mouth and called out 'BMO'

Jake: "BMO! Where are you buddy! You got company!" He yelled, the three of them waited in the room for a bit, suddenly, a small sound of pattering feet could be heard getting closer and closer until a box like thing jumped on Jake's shoulder.

Unknown: "Ha! I got you!"

Jake: "Yeah, you totally did. Anyways, guys, this is BMO. He is really fun to play with."

Peter and Hiro looked at BMO, who had a greenish color, arms and legs, and a small face on his screen, the small bot looked at Hiro and Peter before jumping off of Jake's shoulder and running over to the both of them, he sat down and looked up at the both of them.

BMO: "Hello strangers! Want to play some games!"

Both Hiro and Peter looked at each other, not sure what to do, a few seconds passed and Hiro was the one to make the first move. Sitting down he grabbed a controller which was between BMO and another controller, he plugged in the controller and looked up at Peter.

Hiro: "Aren't you going to play?" He asked

Peter: "After the day I had, I am still exhausted, I think I'm just going to crash on the couch."

Hiro: "Um, okay?" Turning back to BMO, Hiro turned on the first game he saw, and started playing as Peter walked over to the couch and lied down, sleep taking him quicker than it took for him to eat a candy bar. Jake, satiated, walked over to the ladder, and climbed down, he reached the bottom and opened the door, closing it behind him, he looked up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was slowly coming up, after observing, he went after Finn, already knowing where he might be, he walked to Marcelines house.

Finn was stomping towards Marcelines house, thoughts going through his head the closer he got. Noticing he was at the entrance of the cave, he walked inside, Marcelines house in was in his sights, wasting no time, he walked to her house and walked up the porch, banging on her door and waiting for a response. A few moments passed before the door slowly creaked open, Finn slowly walked inside, getting used to the odd darkness in the house, there was candles lit everywhere, with no lights on, the candles were his only light. Finn walked further in Marcelines house, inspecting every inch of it, when suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed his shoulders, his reflexes kicking in, he grabbed the pair of hands, unaware of who it was, and twisted them until they nearly ripped off, but stopped when he heard her.

Unknown: "Ow! Hey! That's my hands you're twisting! I may be immortal, but I can still feel pain ya know!"

Finn: "M-Marceline!? Why did you creep up on me like that! I could have hurt you!" He said, feeling bad about almost tearing off his friends hands

Marceline: "Oh, yeah, cause what could I do without these babys." She snickered, making a finger gun and pointing it at Finn, who didn't seem in the mode for games.

Finn: "So, um, what's up with the candles?" He asked, remembering the candles.

Marceline: "Oh, well, its kinda for a human holiday, I still celebrate some of those, even if there is no one to celebrate with me, not that I want anyone to celebrate." **(For those who don't know what I mean, I typed this on Halloween, and I am probably going to finish it on the same day)**

Finn stared at here, having no idea what she meant by 'human holiday', but that didn't matter to him right now, he needed to tell her something before he completly forgot.

Finn: "Um, Marceline? Remember that promise you made, when I said, to never use anyone as a slave and or henchmen?"

Marceline stood there, stroking her chin with her hand to act as if she was thinking really hard, when a few minutes passed, she looked down at Finn, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, and spoke.

Marceline: "Mhm, I remember, but remember when I didn't say I promise? Instead I said, I'm not really good at keeping promises, so I'll just say, I'll try my best not to make a random stranger my slave and or henchmen." **(Quick question, since I am too lazy to look it up, is a slave and a henchmen both the same thing? Or are they slightly different.)**

Finn looked down for a second, doing his best to remember what happened exactly on that day.

_ _ **Flashback**_ _

 _Finn walked over to Marceline house, they haven't jammed out in a while, and he felt like getting it on today. He didn't waste any time as he finally reached her cave and walked to her house, he knocked on the door but found it to already be unlocked, thinking that Marceline was playing tricks on him, he walked inside, pretending to not be aware of his surroundings. He heard laughter upstairs, and whimpering following right after, thinking something bad was happening up there, he wasted no time climbing the ladder up to Marcelines room, and was shocked at what he found. In Marcelines room, he noticed Marceline rolling on the floor, laughing at a poor old man, who was standing on one leg._

 _Marceline: "Tee he he, now stand on your other leg, pick your nose, and eat whatever is on your finger! Or I'll rip yer eyes out and feed them to you!" She commanded, holding in laughter and looking to see if the sad old man would do it, and to Finns surprise, he did, making Marceline laughing even harder. Finn, having enough, loudly cleared his throat, catching both Marcelines attention and the old mans attention, whose leg was starting to wobble._

 _Marceline: "Oh, hey Finn, whats up? The roof?" She asked, snickering at her own, lame, joke._ **(You gotta admit, that was kinda funny, right? Alright, this is the last time I'll interrupt.)**

 _Finn: "Well, I did come over so we could jam or do something, but instead I see that you are harassing a helpless old man!"_

 _Marceline: "Finn! You of all people should know when to be nice to my henchmen, isn't that right?" She turned to the old man, waiting for him to answer._

 _Old man: "Y-yes mistress.." He said, his leg still shaking from holding on to his entire body weight._

 _Marceline: "Oh, by the way Finn, how did you get in here?" She asked, noticing that he was in her house._

 _Finn: "Um, the door was open? You forgot to lock i-" Before he could finish it, he notice Marceline quickly get up at smack the old man across the face, forcing him to fall on the floor._ **(That poor old man..okay, NOW it's the last time I interrupt.)**

 _Marceline: "You old idiot! I told you to lock the door! That idiot 'Ass' keeps on coming in here, and begging me to be his girlfriend again, and the only way I can avoid that small cocked freak, is if I lock my door, so he isn't standing over my bed, breathing heavily! I really need a younger henchmen!" She yelled at the old man, who was holding his left cheek in pain, as Finn, who witnessed what happened, narrowed his eyes at Marceline, and yelled at her._

 _Finn: "Hey! Why in globs name would you do that?!" He shouted, anger almost getting the better of him._

 _Marceline: "Hey, he is my henchmen, and I get to do whatever the fuck I want with him!" She said, trying to aggravate Finn._

 _Finn: "Come on! That's not cool! Let him go!" He yelled, clenching his fists._

 _Marceline: "Aw, but I was really enjoying having him around, and I would be a shame to let go such a good henchmen, am I right? So unless you have a better option, the answers n-"_

 _Finn: "I'llbeyourhenchmenforayearaslongasyoulettheoldmango!" He said quickly, Marceline stared at him, and slightly grinned._

 _Marceline: "Mind saying that again? I couldn't hear.." Her grin widened as she saw Finn take a deep breath and repeat what he had said._

 _Finn: "I said that I will be your henchmen for a year as long as you let the old man go."_ **(Just going to quickly point out, that in this flashback, Finn is 14 years old, okay, now I promise this is the last time I interrupt, pinky swear.)**

 _Marceline: "Hmm, Finn, a slave for me, for a year, a really good offer, if I do say so myself."_

 _Finn: "But you must promise, once I am not your henchmen, to NEVER, use anyone as a slave, ever_ again. _"_ **(Finally, we are getting to the point of WHY we are in a flashback, alright, you should know by now that I am going to be doing this a lot.)**

 _Marceline stared at Finn, looking at him as if he had gone crazy, but, finally, without hesitating, gave him her answer._

 _Marceline: "Finn, I am bad at keeping promises, so instead, I'll just say, that I won't make any random stranger, that comes in my house, my personal slave and or henchman. But I am going to be doing that, then you must be my personal henchmen for three years instead of one."_ **(Really need to know the difference between a slave and a henchman, unless they are the same..)**

 _Finn, not taking any thought to this, answered quickly._

 _Finn: "Alright, just don't make me do any evil stuff."_

 _Marceline: "Oh come on, since when would I do that?" She grinned staring at Finn._

 _Old man: "Does this mean I can go now!"_

 _Marceline: "Yeah, sure, whatever."_

 _The old man, yipping in joy, ran downstairs, and ran out the door, not bothering to lock or close the door behind him and ran straight out of the cave, as Marceline, was already giving Finn, her first order._

 __End of flashback__

Finn, remembering his flashback, took his time to quickly come up with an apology.

Finn: "Oh, um, Sorry? I guess? I forgot what happened that night, and, yeah."

Marceline: "I guess I need to be sorry as well, I treated you like an idiot, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you came in here and yelled at me." She whimpered, pretending to be hurt, as Finn rolled his eyes, and walked towards the ladder, before Marceline stopped him.

Marceline: "Hey, where are you going? You just got here!"

Finn: "Yeah, but I have two guest in my house and I kinda left them there, including Jake."

Unknown: "Nope, just them, they're playing BMO right now." Finn and Marceline turned to whoever was at the ladder, and realized it was Jake, who was still on the ladder, but looking up at the both of them.

Finn: "Oh, hey Jake, nothing is happening, we already made up."

Jake: "Oh, okay? That's good at least, now come on, Hiro and Peter are already playing on BMO, well, actually, Hiro is playing on BMO while Peter is asleep, and I think there are some more controllers, so we can play with Hiro 'n stuff."

Finn: "Eh, alright, I could get my mind off of certain things." He said, Jake smiled as he went down Marcelines ladder, Finn, following him shortly after, before Marceline stopped him.

Marceline: "Hey, um, Finn, mind if I come over? I've got nothing else to do and I'm bored."

Finn: "Eh, I guess it's better than nothing, sure."

Marceline, smiling happily, floated to the living room and went out the door, waiting for both Jake and Finn who were still making their way to the door. Once all three of them were outside they each looked at each other.

Finn: "Um, Marceline? Are you seriously going to wear that?" He asked, pointing at her pajamas, which, besides here sunhat, it was the only thing she was wearing.

Marceline: "What? This is my 'I don't really give a fuck what I am wearing right now.' clothes." She said, grinning as Finn and Jake stared at her with widened eyes, before all three of them, burst out in laughter, and walked towards the tree house. It didn't take long for them to reach the tree house, as the trio wasted no time, opening the door, closing it behind them, and going up the ladder, where they found Peter, still asleep on the couch, and Hiro, who was still playing on BMO. Marceline and Finn smiled as they both walked over to Hiro and sat down next to him, Hiro didn't mind their presence, as he continued to play the game. Jake used his 'stretchy powers' to stretch his arms to get the three other controllers for BMO, Hiro, who in such a short time, knew how to operate BMO, ended his game, and put on '4-Player mode', and together, the four of them, Jake, Finn, Marceline, and Hiro, played on BMO, without saying a word. Hours passed as they continued to play on the little bot, the sun was already up and the birds were chirping. Suddenly, a ringing phone snapped the four of them back to reality. Jake, stretched his arm out and picked up the ringing phone, and answered the call.

Jake: "Yo, who dis?" He said, doing his best to act gangsta.

PB: "It's PB."

Jake: "Huh? Oh! Hey PB! Why are you calling us?"

PB: "I need to show you three something, mainly Hiro, I think I found something that could be able to help him."

Jake: "Um, alright? I'll get him."

PB: "Thanks."

Jake: "No problem." Jake, hung up the call and put the phone back in it's original spot on the counter.

Finn: "Who was that?"

Jake: "That was PB, she wanted to see us, mainly PB."

Finn: "Huh, really?" He said, wondering what PB would want to do with Hiro, and what was so important.

Jake: "Yeah, but if she needs Hiro, then we should bring Peter as well? Just in case?"

Finn thought of it for a while, wondering how it would go, before shrugging his shoulders, and replying.

Finn: "Sure, I mean, it wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Jake: "Nah."

The both of them looked at Hiro, who seemed to understand, and got up, Finn grabbing his sword, and Jake, grabbing a spare sandwich. The both of them heading towards the ladder, Jake went down first, before Finn turned around and spoke to both Marceline and Hiro.

Finn: "Hiro, wake up Peter, and we will be waiting for the both of you outside, Marceline, you coming?"

Marceline: "Nah, I'll just crash here I guess, see what I can do around here."

Finn nodded and went down the ladder as Hiro shook Peter.

Hiro: "Peter, we need to go! Its a place with candy! Yum!"

Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Peter, while Marceline, stared at the both of them, snickering a bit.

Peter: "Ugh, wha?"

Hiro: "We must a go! Destiny is calling us!"

Peter: "Alright, let me jus-"

Hiro: "No time! We must go now!" Without wasting time, Hiro lifted up Peter, and without hesitating, tossed him down the ladder, before waving bye to Marceline, and going down himself, Peter, slowly got up as Hiro just got down, and stretched out.

Peter: "Ugh, thanks for almost breaking my back, whatever reason you have for tossing me down here, it better be good."

Hiro: "Oh, don't worry, it's really good! And you will get, a fresh air! Woo ho!" Hiro, pumping his fists in the air, ran out the door, as Peter followed behind him. Finn and Jake were waiting outside for them, and together, the three of them walked towards the candy kingdom, Hiro wouldn't stop blabbering about how nice the candy princess was, and everything in her kingdom was made out of candy. While they were walking through the candy forest, a loud bang was heard a few feet away from them, the group stopped, before the same noise was heard again, Finn, unsheathed his sword, and ran towards the sound, with the rest following behind him. When they reached the source of the sound, they noticed about three trolls, surrounding two figure, acting quickly, Finn rushed to the closest one, and using his sword, sliced through the back of its knees, forcing it one the ground, and before it could let scream in pain, he drove his blade through its chest, blood spurting out on Finn himself. As he did this, Jake, morphed his body, to a size larger than the troll, and without much resistance, crushed it with his foot. As Jake did this, Peter, used once of his powers, to stop the troll from moving, and quickly, tore off its head with his powers. The three trolls, not having enough time, fell on the ground, defeated and killed, Finn, wiped the trolls blood from his face, and, unsheathing his sword, walked towards the two figures, who still had their guard up, and greeted himself, and his friends.

Finn: "Hey, my name is Finn, and with me, is Jake, Hiro, and Peter."

To Finns surprise, the two figures, looked at Hiro and Peter, whose eyes were also locked on them as well.

Hiro: "Noah?"

Peter: "Matt?"

Noah: "Peter?"

Matt: "Hiro?"

Finn and Jake: "Not again.."

_ **End of Chapter 8_**

 **I am finally finished, I am exhausted, I honestly didn't think it would take this long, but holy shit, did it take forever for me to do. I did rush after a certain while, cause I wanted to post this on Halloween, and I was running out of time. So this is what I have so far. Because it is rushed, I will need to go back and edit it, in case I forgot a few things, or if there are a few grammar mistakes. Anyways, I am still editing the previous chapters, but I gave you the 8th chapter, I should get a metal for that for something. And also, sorry for having that flashback a bit long, I didn't want to leave out any details. I know I didn't have to do it, but it is my story, and it is how I write and or type it. You would agree wouldn't you? Anyways, that is all for now. I am going to take a nice, long sleep, in my comfy bed, please leave a review, tell me what you think, and I will see you in chapter 9. Good night everyone, and Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Man With The Glasses

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry for not posting in a while, I didn't have a writers block this time, but I kinda got bored writing this. But I am back, and here with chapter 9. I guess you know what this one is going to be about. Anyways, I have decided to post new chapters every Monday, and maybe, if I am up for it, I will post some on Saturday and or Sunday. Kinda like your average TV show, where you need to wait a full week for a new episode to come out. Anyways, I am sure you all only came here for one thing, so enough delay. Lets get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time) nor do I own any of the characters in the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

_

The sky was dark, wind blowing through the branches of the trees as the clouds blocked out the sun. But somewhere, in all of that, was a man, who was laying down on his stomach, knocked out by nothing, but shock. As more lighting bolts went off in the distance, causing explosions, the mans fingers twitched, his eyes slowly started to move, before snapping open...

_

Noah's POV

I woke up, in some kind of forest by the looks of it. I slowly get up, to find myself covered in rubble, wrinkling my nose in slight disgust, I look around at where I am. I know I am a forest. But how did I even get here? The last thing I remember, was fighting Sylar, and after that, something happened, and now I am here. I groaned out loud, as I fixed my glasses, which were miraculously still on my head. As I sat down on the rubble covered grass, I took off my glasses, and rubbed my eyes, but noticed something off about where I was. I looked around, but I couldn't see any city lights, or any noises coming from the city. The only reason I could come up with is that I was somewhere in the middle of a forest. I guess I could at least find my way out of this damn forest, or find shelter. Getting up, I took one last look at the rubble, wondering if there is anything in there that I need, I checked my pockets, only to find the keys to my house, a few crumpled up papers, and, to my surprise, a gun. I took the gun out, and took the mag out of the gun, looking inside I only saw that it wasn't full, it was around halfway empty, but this should do incase I run into trouble. Putting the mag back into the gun, I put it back in my pockets, cause I didn't have a gun holder with me, and I walked straight ahead, hoping to run into a building, civilization, or the end of this forest.

The walk wasn't short, infact, it was really long, my legs were begging for me to stop, but I kept on walking, determined to find something or someone that could help me. I walked and walked, until I saw something that caught my eye. Another rubble pile. I walked towards it, and knelled down, giving my legs time to rest a bit. I inspected the rubble pile, and I closed my eyes, remembering the place I woke up in was covered in rubble, just like this place. If I am right, someone else might be here. Not wanting to stay here longer, I got up, but as soon as I did, a nearby lightning bolt struck the ground, I couldn't tell how close, or far away it was, but for some reason, I needed to inspect what it was. Quickly getting up, I ran towards the area of where the lightning bolt hit, hoping to find something, but what? I kept on running, nothing showing up in the distance, but as I kept on running, I soon came across the area of where the lightning bolt hit, but to my misfortune, I didn't find anyone here. I growled slightly as I looked around the pile of rubble, I couldn't tell if anyone was here or not. But I wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing here. Getting up, I looked around, and decided to continue walking straight, maybe make some turns here and there. As I kept on walking, I heard a slightly high pitched voice speak, I turned my head towards the sound, but didn't see anyone. I walked towards the sound, to hear the person say curses, and other things that I couldn't quiet make out. The good thing was that whoever this person was, spoke English, and that is exactly what I need! I kept on walking, until I found the source of the person speaking, expect, I didn't see anyone, but, a talking plant? I rubbed my eyes, and looked again, no one was there, and for sure, the voice was still talking, I decided to play along, and walked towards the bush, thinking there was some sort of mix tape in it, or something. But as soon as I took one step, I stepped on a branch, making a loud noise. Immediately, to my horror and shock, the bush turned around, and again, to my shock, it had eyes, and a mouth, and was looking right at me. We made eye contact for a brief moment, I tried to speak, but I was still in shock of what was going on. I slowly moved my hand towards the pocket which held my gun, until my heart skipped a beat, when I heard the bush talk.

Bush: "Oh great, another one.." It said, if I am good at detecting actions, this bush was probably trying to cross its, twigs, or whatever it had for arms, my hand felt the handle of my gun, as I talked back to it.

Me: "Uhm, w-who, what are you?" I asked, finally building up enough bravery to ask what the hell that thing was.

Bush: "Me? Did you just call me a thing! For one I am not a thing, two, I don't feel like sharing my name, so just, I don't know. Whatever!"

Me: "Uhm, c-can you at least, um, tell me where I am?" I asked, hoping to get some information out of this, plant.

Bush: "What do I look like? A map! I am not doing this!" The bush screamed out loud, I couldn't tell if it was male, with a high pitched voice, or a female. I am not the one to guess their gender, so I will just leave that out, but something did seem to be bothering them, I might as well ask.

Me: "Um, are you okay? You seem a bit stressed." I asked, my hand removing itself from the gun in my pocket as I grew slightly comfortable with this bush.

Bush: "Me? Okay? Stressed? Who wouldn't be! The first person I run into, asks me where he is, and doesn't know the term _'stranger danger.'_ The second person, just recently, trips over me, because he is stupid, and was probably too stupid to come up with an apology, and kept on running to wherever, and now, I have some pervert, with whatever is on his head, annoying me! This day can't get any better!" They shouted, as I noticed slight sarcasm at the end of their sentence, but, wait. What did they say again?

Me: "Hold on, you said something about the second person running into you. Do you know who that is? Or who that person looks like?" I asked, hoping to get some information.

Bush: "Ugh, I swear this is the last time I am doing this. The second person was, like, I don't know, kinda fat if you ask me, he had a black like, coat on, with blue jeans. Um. He looks like a human, that makes three I seen in like, a day. Mm, yeah, that is all I know. But that is all you are going to get from me." The bush said, looking at me and waiting for some sort of reply, I feel like I know the person they are describing, but I just got one more question, before I jump to conclusions.

Me: "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking. But when this person ran into you. Did he at any time mention his name?" I asked, praying to god that the plant would know, but the bush only yelled at me, probably annoyed.

Bush: "Um, did you not hear what I just said? Some guy, ran into me, probably an idiot, and probably too stupid to come up with an apology, kept on running, after he got up. No, he did not strike up a conversation, nor did he say 'hi', he just kept on running, to, well, I don't know. I'm done talking." It said, and I hoped it didn't say that, because at that moment, I had one more question. I swear this was my last one.

Me: "Alright, alright, I know you said you're done talking. But, can you tell me which direction this person ran? I'll be out of your, well, um, leafs, by then.." I said, hoping not to sound desperate. But at this point, I needed the information.

Bush: "Ugh, if you swear you will leave me alone, he ran off in that direction." They said, pointing to my left, I looked in the direction the bush was pointing at, with its, twig, and thanked it.

Me: "Thank you. I hope I can somehow be of assistance to you one day." I said, offering a smile, in which the bush replied with.

Bush: "Didn't you say you would be gone by now?" It said, imminently, I walked towards the direction, of where the bush pointed to, and when I was out of eye shot, I had a million questions running through my head. Questions like _'Holy shit! I just ran into a talking bush! What was that thing?! How could it even talk! Where am I? Am I dreaming?'_ I must have been thinking about these questions really hard, because as I kept on walking, I didn't watch where I was going and walked right into a tree, forming a crack in one of the lenses of my glasses, as I fell back. I rubbed my head as I got back up, taking my glasses off and inspecting the broken lens.

 _'Ugh, I hope I can find some place that can give me another lens, or another pair of glasses.'_ I thought to myself, as I put the glasses back on. I don't really need the glasses, as I am not blind, and can see slightly perfectly without them. They are more for reading than they are for seeing. But I do wear them a lot. As I got up, I noticed a small, house, and by the looks of it, the house was abandoned. I walked towards it, but noticed that the door was open. Either it was open for a long time, or someone came here recently, either way, curiosity got the better of me, and I walked towards the house. I reached the open door, and looked inside the house. There wasn't much inside, only a few spider webs, roaches running here and there, and I think I could hear some mouse squeaking from inside the house. But there was one sound that stood out, one that sounded like faint whimpering. Either my mind is playing trick on me, again, or there is someone else in this house. I walked further in the house, inspecting it, but my mind was only set on finding the source of this sound. I walked in a corridor, as the whimpering got louder. I guess I must be close. I walked to every door in the corridor, opening every one, but not seeing anything. I get to the last door, which seems to be the main source of where the sound is. I open it, carefully, but that didn't matter, as the door made very loud creaking noise, enough noise to stop the man from whimpering, and turn around.

Unknown: "W-who's there!" They said, jumping back and grabbing a rusty pipe for defense, as they did so, I got a good look at their face, as I quickly noticed the man.

Me: "Matt?" I said, shock splattered on my face.

Matt: "Noah?"

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **I am really sorry I didn't get this chapter out, I guess I kinda got bored with making these chapters. But I'm back! Anyways, as I said, I will start posting new chapters every Monday, maybe a few on Saturday, and Sunday, only reason why I am posting this is I am trying to make up for lost time. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long, and sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I didn't know what else to put in it, so I just did what I could. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 9, I tried to work hard on it, but this is what I came up with. Tell me if you enjoyed it or not, leave a review, tell me what you think, please tell me if I need to fix any grammar and or spelling mistakes, and I will see you all, in Chapter 10, which I will try to post tomorrow. That is all, have a good day everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Scary World

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of my fan fiction! I don't know about you guys and gals, but this is a huge thing for me, I have published ten chapters in this fan fiction, to be honest, I though that I was going to give up on writing this around chapters 8 or 7, and even though I rarely get any reviews to motivate me to continue this, despite the ones I already have, I am still continuing this. I have a few announcements to share with you all, the first announcement, is that I am changing the publish date to Saturday and Sunday, I will try to post as many chapters as I can, before Saturday comes, then, you will get one chapter, every Saturday and Sunday, unless something comes up on either of those days. The second announcement, is that I have a two week vacation coming up, and yes, before you ask, I go to school, just like very other kid who is under (or over) eighteen, so when that day comes, I will post as many chapters as I can, to try to make up for lost time. The third announcement, is that I am once again, going back and re-editing the previous chapters, I noticed a few mistakes, which I missed, and was too lazy to correct, and while I was re-editing those chapters, I though, I might as well add a bit of detail to them, so I did that, and I am rather pleased with the result. I have already finished re-editing chapters one and two, so if you haven't, go check those out. I will probably re-edit the others, once I am finished with this chapter. The fourth, and last announcement I have for you all, is that this chapter, is going to be merged, with chapter eleven. Why am I doing this? Mainly because, when I was doing the chapters secretly, this chapter seemed way too short for my liking, and no matter what I tried to add, it just seemed to short, so I merged chapter eleven with this chapter, so it would be longer that it was originally supposed to be. Yes, chapter eleven will still be here, you just need to wait, I won't ignore that, and just skip onto chapter twelve. My reasons, are the things I will keep to myself, unless I feel like sharing them one day. Anyways, that is all, lets get back to the long awaited story!**

 _I practically jumped up, as I woke up, I have no idea what had happened, but it was enough to scare me. My hand collided with my chest, and grasped it tightly, along with my navy blue shirt. I could feel my heart beating against my chest, throbbing like mad, but slowing down slightly. I took a few deep breaths, still clutching my chest, as I felt my heart rate go down, soon, as I was assured I had calmed down, I took this time, to look at my surroundings, but to my surprise, it wasn't as I was expecting. For some reason, I was in a cage, I don't know who, or what put me in here, but I don't remember doing anything leading to this situation. I remember running after Sylar, right after he had knocked down Peter, but then there was some explosion. It has to be Sylar, it just has to be. I am probably in some messed up world he made, whatever this place is, I will find a way out. I look outside of the iron bars, looking for anything that could help me escape. It didn't take me long, but my eyes started focusing, one two, slightly, green, glowing orbs. This caught my attention, so I looked straight at them. That might have been bad, because the moment I did, the orbs moved closer, until they revealed some kind of skeletal creature, with twisted horns, and other features I wouldn't dare to explain. The creature seemed to observe me, as I did the same, as we were looking at each other, I didn't notice the bony hand, that reached up, and grabbed the cage I was in, pulling it closer to its face. I was in shock, I couldn't tell if this was real, or fake, but as I was thinking this, something unexpected happened. It spoke!_

 _Unknown: "Ah, I have been waiting a long time for you to arrive.." The creature somehow managed to say, it even managed to grin, though it had no skin, I was too much in shock, to even come up with an answer._

 _Unknown: "Hm, not much of a talker I see, and here I was, thinking you were some sort of smart mouth. I thought you were used to looking at evil like yourself.." The creature said again, interrupting my thoughts, I took the time to think about what it said, and could only come up with one answer, that would change the fate of the world.._

 _"I have no idea what you are talking about, who are you?" I asked, okay, it might not change 'the fate of the world', I just thought I would add dramatics, but anyways, the creature looked at me, if I could tell the look on a skeletons face, it would look as if it was disappointed with what I just said._

 _Unknown: "I see, no wonder. You are the wrong person, I am in search of someone else. He will be the key to bring me back, and together we will destroy OOO, and those who once sought to destroy me." The creature said, I still had no idea what it was talking about, but from its choice of words, it was nothing good, as I thought this, I didn't notice another bony hand, reach up, and grasp the cage, I looked at the creatures face, with slight fear in my eyes, as I moved back, but found myself unable to, due to the lack of space in here._

 _Unknown: "Farewell, Mr. Matt Parkman..." The creature said, before somehow grinning again, and..._

I woke up, again? I didn't have time to think of that, as I was currently in panic, I was just crushed to death, in my dreams, lucky for me, as I heard some, whatever that thing was, brag about returning once again, whatever it was, it was obvious that it sent me into some kind of shock. Quickly getting up, I didn't bother about whipping off the dust on my clothes, from the rubble that I strangly woke up in, nor did I bother to check my surroundings, the moment I got up, was run. I run, I don't know how long, how far, when I will stop, but I just kept on running, I ran straight forward, dodging trees, left and right, sometimes tripping over logs, fallen branches, or even my own feet. I don't know how long I was running for, but I was so distracted to keep on running, that I tripped again, except, this time, it had a different outcome.

Unknown: "Ow! Hey! What where you are going!" The person yelled, I turned myself to apologize, but immediately regretted it as I did. In front of me, was some kind of, bush? I don't even know how it was possible, but the thing had eyes, a-and a mouth! I don't know what kind of genetic mutation gave bushes eyes and a mouth, but I have a funny feeling I don't belong here. It seemed as if it was about to talk again, but I didn't want to give it a chance to even speak. Getting up again, I dashed away, faster than I was before, only to hear it hell behind me.

Unknown: "Yeah! Its okay! Don't apologize! I totally didn't mind douche bag!" I knew from its tone of voice, that it was being sarcastic, but I didn't really care. All that matters, is that I get out of this damn hell hole, and somehow, find a way to whip my memory, to rid myself of this damn day. I guess running in a straight line does help sometimes, because I came across a small clearing, in that small clearing, was an house, that looked old, and abandoned, old or not, it looked abandoned, and it was the perfect place for me to stay, until I figured out what is going on. Bursting through the old door, I looked around, I didn't want to waste too much time looking around just yet. So as soon as I felt as I was deep inside the house, I ran inside a room, closing it behind me, and ignoring the rather loud creaking noise it made. I ran in the middle of the room, and sat down. Imminently, as I did, my body closed in an ball automatically, as I slowly shook myself, biting my thumb, as I let out a few whimpers, rocking myself back and forth, every whimper that came out of my mouth, seemed louder than the last. I don't know how long I was in there, a few seconds, minutes, heck, even hours! But for some reason, I swear I could hear someone else in here, walking through the house, looking around. I ignored it, and thought it would go away. My whimpering appeared to drive out whatever the noise was, and I started to forget about it, until I heard the door creaking, imminently, I looked around, and grabbed whatever I could for defense. I had ended up grabbing a rusty pipe, not that good, but it will do, and I jumped back, ready to swing at the attacker.

"W-who's there?!" I yelled, as an attempt to sound threatening, but to my surprise, they said something, which a few seconds after, made me lower my weapon.

Unknown: "Matt?" They said, shock clearly splattered on their face. It didn't take me long, to figure out who they were, as I spat out their name as well.

"N-Noah?"

 **(Just going to interrupt for a second, this is where I was originally going to leave off for this chapter, but I felt like this chapter was way too short, so this I where I am adding chapter 11, enjoy.)**

The two men stared at each other, one in shock, while the other one, was in both shock, and confusion. Matt lowered his rusty pipe, as he looked at Noah's face, thankful to see at least on familiar face around here. A few minutes passed, and neither Noah, or Matt, had said anything, due to the fact, that they were thinking of what to say to each other. Finally, Matt broke the long silence.

"N-Noah, how d-did you find me?" He said, still a bit shaken after everything he had just encountered.

"Pure luck I guess." Noah chuckled after a bit, rubbing the back of his head and smiling slightly, before looking around.

"How did you get here?" He asked, fixing the glasses on his head, as Matt explained what had currently happened to him. The only part he left out, was the part where he encountered some kind of creature he couldn't explain, he didn't want to spark any new questions, given he wasn't in the kind of mood to be answering a bunch of questions. After an exchange of a few words, Noah took out his trusty pistol, and took out the mag to see how many bullets he had. He had already did this before, but he decided it wouldn't hurt to double check. After placing the mag back in his pistol, and putting it away, he looked up at Matt, who was currently looking around the old, rundown room.

"Hey, lets get out of here. If you are here, and I am here, I would think that there might be more of us here, maybe everyone is here." Noah said, fixing the glasses on his head once more

"Alright, but if everyone is here, that also means, that there is a big change..." It didn't take Noah to figure out what Matt meant, as they soon spoke the same name of the person they were thinking of.

"Sylar..." They both said, slightly out of breath, snapping out of their daze, Noah walked out of the room, and before he disappeared from sight, he turned to the doorway.

"Grab that pipe, you don't know when you will need it." Noah suggested, as he watched Matt pick up the pipe he had just put down, and walk out of the room, after he was sure he didn't need anything else. The two of them walked outside, without the sun blocking their view. It was rather cloudy outside, though it wasn't raining, nor did it look like it was going to rain.

"Look, our main priority, is to find every else, who might be trapped in whatever place this is, and if there is a chance that Sylar is here, we need to find everyone, and kill him, before he does any damage to this place." Noah said, as he walked straight ahead, with Matt following just behind him.

"Yeah, but how the hell are we going to find everyone? The world is a big place! I can't even get past the fact, that I am one person, among over two billion people!" Matt yelled, as he slightly threw his arms up in the air. As they were walking, a rather loud, screeching noise, was registered not far away, but rather close. Stopping in their tracks, the two men looked around, before the same noise was registered. This time, three creatures, came dashing towards them. Imminently taking action, Noah pulled out his gun, and aimed it at one of the creatures, as they formed a circle around the two men, and slowly closed in.

"Hey, Matt? I think it would be a good time to start using that power you have!" Noah said, still holding his gun at the approaching creature.

"I-I can't!" Matt yelled, as he gripped the rusty pipe tighter.

"What?! What do you mean you can't?!" Noah yelled, as he slowly backed up into Matt.

"Something or someone must be blocking my powers, it must be, whatever these things are! I guess we need to do this the old fashion way." Matt said, as he got into an attack position.

"I guess I can't argue with that.." Noah said, before aiming the cross hair of the gun, at the creature head, and pulling the trigger. He fired two bullets at the creatures head, but it didn't seem to affect the creature much. It only seemed to make it mad. Finally, the creatures came in for the kill, but right before they could, one of the creatures fell on its knees, before a sword sliced through its chest, small droplets of green blood falling on Noah and Matt, as they witnessed the second creature, get crushed, by what looked like some kind of yellow bull dog. They both turned to the last creature, who's head, was completely torn off of its shoulders, and tossed on the ground, before the headless body, fell on the ground with it. After the small fight, four figures walked up to Noah and Matt, who still had their guard up. Once the figures were close enough, one of them spoke.

"Huh, you must be new around here. Don't you know not to go around near those troll nests?" The figure said, as Noah and Matt looked at each other, both confused.

"Um, alright? Well, my name is Finn, I'm the hero in case you haven't heard. With me is my brother, Jake, and my two new friends, Hiro, and Peter." Finn said, as he watched Noah and Matt look at Peter and Hiro as if they were just reborn.

"Noah?" Peter said, in slight shock.

"Matt?" Hiro said, walking forward slightly.

"Peter?" Noah said, fixing his glasses.

"Hiro?" Matt said, as he rubbed his head.

"Not again.." Both Finn and Jake sighed, shaking their heads.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **There you have it! Chapter ten is done and published. To be honest, I am not totally pleased with the outcome of this chapter, and I might re-edit it, unless I can't think of any better changes. I am currently tired, so that might be the reason this is bad, but I finally finished this chapter. Hooray for me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, tell me what you think, and I will see all of you in chapter eleven!**


	11. Chapter 11: Growing Stronger Part II

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter eleven of 'Heroes: The Following'. This is part two of 'Growing Stronger' as you see in the title. As I stated before, I will use this name, for future chapters, until the small side story is complete. Anyways, I will work on chapter twelve, right after I post this chapter, and re-edit the other chapters. Anyways, that is all, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT (Adventure Time), nor do I own any of the characters in the shows. The only thing I own is the story.**

* * *

Finn and Jake couldn't believe their eyes, as they stared at the two new humans, who they had just saved, from trolls, which were popping up here and there. They both tried to think of an answer, but they couldn't find the correct words to express what was going through their minds at the moment. Taking this as an opportunity to speak to one another, Peter was the first to speak.

"Well, its funny seeing you here." He said, as he slightly chuckled.

"I could say the same thing, how the hell did you end up here?" Noah asked, as he fixed his glasses, which were slipping on his head, due to the fall he had earlier.

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember, is getting knocked down by Sylar, and everyone running towards him. After that, some flash of light appeared, and the next thing I know, I wake up in some forest, on top of some rubble. That's kinda it for me, if you ignore the shit I had to go through during my time here." Peter said, giving a small summary about the fight with Sylar in the small factory, and waking up on the pile of rubble. He left out the part, where he had to wash dishes for a vampire, and wear a collar for a short time. Noah's pupils slightly widened, as he had kind of went through the same thing.

"That's funny, I also woke up in a pile of rubble, nothing much happened to me after I woke up. The only thing that did happen, was that I broke my glasses, ran into some talking bush, and found Matt in some cottage somewhere in the forest." Noah said, also giving a short summary about his small adventure in this crazy land.

"Huh, I don't know about you guys, but after what happened at the factory, I woke up in some cage, and there was some creature there, talking about, ugh, I don't remember. But it didn't sound good, afterwards, I think I kinda snapped, and went on some kind of running spree." Matt said, thinking that everyone else had the same dream, but instead, everyone, but Finn and Jake, who were still thinking of what to say, looked at Matt in confusion. Perhaps they didn't have the same dream.

"I don't know what happened to me, except for all the good things that happened to me." Said Hiro, as everyone looked at Hiro in confusion, until they remembered, that Sylar was nearly successful in taking Hiros powers, but that was stopped, because everyone outside the factory, busted through the door and storming in the factory, most likely forcing Sylar to hide, while Hiro was passed out from blood loss. Quickly changing the subject, Noah turned to Finn and Jake, who were still thinking about what to say, to speak with them.

"Thank you for saving us, for some reason, Matt here couldn't use his power against, whatever you said these things were, and I don't think my gun would have changed the tide of battle." Noah said to Finn, as he stared at him, Finn suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Noah, unaware that he was speaking to him.

"Um, what did you say? I wasn't listening." Finn said, feeling slightly embarrassed in this situation. Noah, slightly shook his head, as he repeated himself.

"I said thank you for saving us, Matt here couldn't use his power against whatever those things were, and I don't think my gun would have changed the tide of battle." Noah said, as Finn looked at him and Matt in confusion.

"Um, are you telling me, that all four of you have powers?" Finn said, as Noah, Matt, and Peter exchanged looks, Hiro, on the other hand, noticed that Jake was still, for some reason, thinking of something to say, taking action, he placed his hands on the dogs shoulders, and slightly shook him, snapping Jake out of his thoughts.

"Wah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" He said, as he flailed his arms about, only stopping when he noticed everyone staring at him, causing him to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well um, whoever you are. I don't have a power, but these three do. Matt here has a power in which I call 'mind manipulation'. In which case, he can read minds, and even control what someone does. I suppose you know what both Hiro and Peter can do, given they have been with you?" Noah asked, as he ignored Jake's small outburst, and explained what Matt could do.

"The name is Finn, Jake is my brother beside me, I'll explain later." said Finn, as he gave both Matt and Noah his name, as well as Jake's name."

"Anyways, I do know what Hiro could do. If I remember correctly, he could freeze time?" He asked as he looked at Hiro, who nodded, showing Finn that he was right.

"I actually don't know what Peter can do. Peter, what is your power?" He asked Peter, as he took one step forward, and tugged at his shirt, as if he was about to do a huge presentation that would change the fate of the world.

"Well, I would think this power is extremely rare, but I have the ability to take another persons power, and use them for my own. Because of this, I have, well, probably over ten powers, Telekinesis, fire, ice, flight, speed, mind manipulation, invisibility, and many more." Peter said, as he looked at the shocked faces of Finn and Jake, who couldn't believe their ears. They had just heard, that this man has many powers. '

 _'Bubblegum would totally geek out when she hears about this.'_ thought Finn, as Noah took the turn to speak.

"I do have a question. How did you find us?" Noah asked, as Peter was about to give an answer, but instead, Finn stepped up, and spoke.

"Well, we were walking to the candy kingdom, when we heard two very loud noises, so, I thought someone was in danger, which I was right, and I ran towards the noises, along with Peter, Hiro, and Jake, and now here we are." Finn said, as he gave Noah a smug smirk.

"Well, I get the fact, that you heard a gunshot, and you thought someone was in danger, so you ran to protect us and all. But do answer this, what the hell is the candy kingdom?" Noah asked, completely confused, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, he could answer that, but can you tell me what in globs name a gun is?" Jake asked, as he also put his hands on his hips.

"Before I answer that, what the hell is a glob?" Noah said, as he gave Jake a stern look, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't change the subject!" Jake yelled, as he made himself slightly bigger.

"Me? You're the one who changed the subject!" Noah yelled, making fists as he stepped forwards. Finn interrupted Noah and Jake, before things escalated to something bad.

"Guys, come on, first, Noah can tell us what a gun is, then I will tell him what the candy kingdom is. That sound fair, right?" He said, as he gave both Noah and Jake a stern look.

"Yeah, sure, I'm cool with that Finn." Jake said, as he returned to his normal size.

"Alright, you know, for a kid. You would probably make a good therapist, or even a father if your kids got in a fight. But if you are thinking of having kids, then wait until you are older, and make sure it is the perfect and lucky lady you want to be with. Just some fatherly suggestions." Said Noah, as Finn looked at him, completely shocked that this conversation, went to talking about powers, explaining what certain things are, and now he was getting a lecture, about being a parent.

"Uhm, t-thanks." Finn said, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, can you tell us what a gun is?" Finn asked.

"Well, a gun is a weapon, much greater than the sword and arrow, and can easily kill people if used right." Noah said, as he took out his glock, and showed it to Finn and Jake, who stared at it, in amusement.

"Can you show us what it does?" Jake said, as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I would, but this thing needs bullets in order to kill someone, and given I shot Sylar three times, or tried to, and tried to shoot the ogres two times. My gun can hold up to eight bullets, and given this is my last mag, I say I have about three more bullets left. Now then, can you please tell me what the candy kingdom is?" Noah asked, as he finished explaining what a gun is. Finn and Jake seemed to be pretty confused still, but they didn't want to push on the subject, or delay.

"Well, the candy kingdom, is like a kingdom, but it is entirely made out of candy, including a citizens there. We were going there because princess Bubblegum wanted to see us, mainly Hiro. If you want, you could come with us." Said Finn, as he explained what he could about the candy kingdom, and waited to see if both Noah and Matt wanted to come along to the Candy Kingdom.

"Well, we aren't doing anything right now, and it is not like we are on a schedule, so I guess it couldn't hurt." Matt said, as he looked at Noah, who also agreed to come along. Satisfied, Finn and Jake lead Peter and Hiro, along with Noah and Matt, to the Candy Kingdom, they were nearly there, so it wouldn't take long to reach the kingdom. The Candy Kingdom came into view, as Noah and Matt took in the sights. As Finn had said, the entire kingdom was made out of candy, at first, they both didn't believe that an entire kingdom could be made out of candy, but their eyes proved them wrong, as they were currently looking at the kingdom, which was in the distance. Continuing their walk, they came across the front gates, and passed two banana guards, who waved towards the small group, as they passed through. Matt kept his head down, as he didn't want to look at any of the candy citizens, Noah however, was looking everywhere in amazement. Matt on the other hand, didn't fair so well, due to his ability to read minds, he could hear every thought of the candy citizens. Mostly about him, he heard thoughts like.

 _'Who's that?'_

 _'Is that a human? I thought those guys were extinct, and Finn was the last one.'_

 _'I swear these things are popping up everywhere.'_

Hearing this made Matt rather uncomfortable, as he continued to follow Finn and Jake. Soon, it didn't take long, for them to notice most of the candy citizens staring at the group. Stopping in their tracks, Finn looked around, and noticed everyone in the candy streets staring at him, but mainly at the other four humans.

 _'Probably confused and or shocked.'_ He thought, as cleared his throat to speak.

"Its okay everyone! These are my new friends, we are just passing by to see the princess!" Finn said, as the candy citizens looked at each other, before going back to their business. Satisfied, Finn and Jake continued to lead Noah, Matt, Jake, and Hiro through the candy streets, nearly at the keep.

"Why were they staring at us like that?" Matt said, keeping his voice low.

"Don't worry about them. It is their first time seeing four humans, mainly because I am the only human in OOO. Don't worry though, they will probably get used to it over time." Finn said, as they neared the Candy Keep.

"Alright. Also, what is this 'OOO'?" Matt asked, thinking such name for whatever Finn meant, was kinda stupid.

"OOO, is the name of the land you are currently in. I don't really know why, so if you want to ask me why they named it that way, I don't know." Finn said, as the group walked through the Candy Keep doors. As they did, the small group, besides Finn and Jake, took their time to look at the rather beautiful decorations displayed in the keep. As they did this, everyone, except for Finn and Jake, didn't notice a small mint, with red stripes and a small suit run up to them.

"Oh, you are here already? I was expecting you to arrive sooner." The strange mint said, as everyone turned their attention to the mint.

"Yeah, we left as soon as we could. But we did run into a little trouble with trolls, don't know why, but there are a lot of them popping up here and there." Finn said, as he mentioned the part with the trolls.

"Ah, I see. Well, the princess is in her lab, if not, she is probably in her room." Said the small mint, as he ignored the stares that were given to him by Matt.

"Alright, thanks peppermint." Finn said, as Peppermint gave a small bow, before walking away, his small feet patting on the ground as he walked away. Once the mint was out of sight, Finn walked ahead, along with Jake, leading Noah, Matt, Peter, and Hiro through the castle. The lab wasn't hard to find, after making a few twists and turns, and running into a few workers, they finally came across the lab. Finn opened the door, and walked in, everyone following in after him. They walked in on Bubblegum, who was currently standing in the middle of the lab, waiting for everyone to settle down. As everyone got settled, she was a little startled by the two new humans that came in the room, but dismissed it, as she would ask later. As of now, she had news for Hiro, Finn, Jake, and everyone else in the room.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said, as her hands were clasped together, as she gave a small smile.

"Yep, we are here, along with two new friends." Finn said, as he greeted Noah and Matt.

"The name is Noah, pleased to meet you." Noah said, as he bowed before the princess in respect.

"Matt." He said, as he followed Noah's example, and bowed before the princess in respect.

"Please, you don't need to bow before me." Bubblegum said, as the two men stood back up.

"Now, I have news, in which I think you will find rather amusing." She said, as her smile slightly widened.

"What is it?" Peter asked, wanting to know the news Bubblegum had.

"You can come out now." She yelled out in the lab, at first, they were confused, but everyone's eyes, except for Finns eyes and Jakes widened, as Micah, and Tracy came out of the odd darkness in the room, to greet the small group.

"Its a pleasure to see you guys again." Micah said, as he let out a small chuckle, as well as Tracy, who gave a small wave to greet the small group. Everyone's eyes, except for Finn and Jake's, who were currently shocked and confused widened. They had not been expecting to run into two familiar faces in the Candy Kingdom.

"This is going to be one long day.." Hiro said to himself, as he slightly smiled at the small reunion.

* * *

 **Alright, I did it, posted chapter eleven. It didn't take me long to finish this, and I am kinda glad with the way this came out. This was going to be shorter than expected, but I managed to extend it to a certain point. Anyways, chapter twelve will come out after I finished re-editing the other chapters. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, please leave a review, tell me what you think, tell me what needs to improve, and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: New Guests

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter twelve of 'Heroes: The Following'. In case some of you are still wondering, I am still rewriting the previous chapters, I already got one and two rewritten, and I am in the middle of rewriting three. I won't be writing any 'Remastered' versions of 'Heroes: The Following', mainly because I think it is a waste of time, when you can just go back, and re-edit the previous chapters that you already have. As I like to say, 'Out with the old, in with the new.'. Don't know if that line is copyright, so don't sue me. We have also reached over 280 views! That's crazy right? It is for me! I want to thank everyone who decided to take their time to read my story, as well as my parents, who have been supporting me since the beginning. I am going to make a special announcement for you all, because of this. When I reach 300 or more views, I will go out of my way, and try to post five chapters, in one day, every day. Starting from when I do reach 300 views, to the deadline, which I might make between five and seven days. Thank you for reading my fan fiction, and going this far. I hope you will stick around for the future chapters I have. Anyways, that is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or AT, (Adventure Time) nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is the story. Also, this chapter is a small preview of what is to come. I'm sorry for not posting any recent chapters, so I hope to get back to it! Stick around for more content.**

I sat at a desk in my lab, researching a way to make food in the most simple ways. Sure, food like spaghetti, rice, and other foods, might be easy to make, but still, to this day, people have trouble making those simple dinners, lunches, breakfasts. I have high hopes for this small project, and I might be able to save every life that is currently dying from starvation. Putting down a beaker next to a flashlight, I wiped my forehead, mainly because I was sweating from the work I have been doing. I forget how long I have been in this lab, it seems that I spend almost every moment of my life in here. I let out a sigh, slowly closing my eyes as I look up. I open my eyes, and stare at a flickering ceiling light, which was slightly annoying, because if that went out, then my only light source would go out. Rubbing my eyes, I realize that I am not going anywhere with this project doing nothing. Rubbing my face in order to stay awake, I pick up the beaker I put down, which had green, bubbling liquid in it. I picked up another beaker, which had red bubbling liquid in it, and I was about to mix the two in an empty beaker, when the flickering light finally decided to shut down, meaning my only source of light was gone, and the lab was quickly taken over by the darkness. I could feel my eye slightly twitch, as my work was delayed once more. Luckily, I remember having a flashlight somewhere on my desk, so I placed the red beaker in my other hand, and trying my best to be careful, I slowly moved my free hand towards the desk, moving my hand on the surface of the desk, until I felt an object. Picking up the object, I couldn't see if it was the flashlight or not, but there was one way to find out, I looked for a button to turn on whatever I was holding, and when I did find it, white, blinding light shined directly in my face, nearly blinding my as I turned the flashlight around. Even though I had light once more, I still couldn't work in these conditions, so I placed the two beakers in a small container, after putting on the caps, and put the container in a small freezer. Sighing once more, I searched for the door of the lab, so I could finally leave, and maybe get some rest. After finding the door, and leaving, I immediately made my way to my bedroom, I decided to tell the maintenance about the broken light after I have my rest. I would say goodnight to a few workers and staff, as I headed towards my bedroom. After entering my bedroom, and closing the door behind me, I took off my lab coat, which was stained with chemicals, and carelessly threw it into a corner of the room. Jumping on my bed, I slithered my way under the pink covers, before letting sleep do its part.

Jumping out of my bed, I was both startled, and frightened, by a sudden bang near the castle, followed by a few blue flashes of light. Slightly grumbling, I would get ready, to see what the commotion was about. However, another sudden blue flash, followed by another bang, encouraged me to quickly get ready, before leaving my quarters. I would know that noise woke up most, or everyone in the Candy Kingdom, depending on if they were heavy sleepers, and could sleep through such conditions. Running past a few startled candy staff, I made my way outside, working past the sudden noises, and flashes of light, which seemed to be occurring more and more. As I looked around, for the source of the noise, and the blue light, I was shocked to see that the blue light, was coming from the sky. Lightning shot out of the blue light, creating another loud bang, which seemed to be outside my castle walls. Given I much closer to the noise, I was forced to cover my ears, I didn't expect it to be that loud. Unknowing of might happen, I decided to head back inside of the keep, until I felt as if it was safe enough to head back inside. As I watched the show from safe inside the castle, I was both shocked, and fascinated, when more lightning bolts, started hitting the same spot, which was extremely rare to catch in a lifetime. As I watched, dumbfounded by the most rarest thing one could see, a large glow of blue, emitted bright enough for me to see it, before being followed by a loud explosion, rocking the ground beneath my feet, as I nearly fell over. Regaining my balance, I had enough confidence, to slowly walk outside. Once stepping outside, I saw that the blue light, which was in the sky, slowly started to fade away, the lightning bolts, stopped hitting the ground. As looked at the same spot, not moving a single muscle, I immediately jumped back, my eyes widening in fear, as I turned around, facing a banana guard, that had poked me. Letting out a sigh of relief, I wiped my head, before looking my banana guard in the eyes.

"Um, are you okay princess?" The guard asked, as he would place a hand on my shoulder, calming me down, as I looked away.

"Yes, thank you for asking." I'd reply, as the guard would take his hand off my shoulder.

"What do you think happened?" The banana guard asked, as I gazed at him once again.

"I'm not sure." I'd say honestly, in all of my life, I have never seen anything like this before. "But there is only one way to find out." I'd continue, looking my banana guard in the eyes, as he would nod, signaling to two other banana guards to come forward.

"We are ready to accompany you, my lady." The banana guard said, as he would grab his spear from his back, ready to defend me with his life, as the other two banana guards did the same.

Smiling at the three guards, proud of their dedication, I turned around. Knowing that they would follow me, I would begin walking through the streets of the candy kingdom, towards the gates, walking past a few candy citizens, whom awoke from the sudden noises. After walking through the gate, I would begin making my way towards area, where I saw the lightning bolts hit. After a bit of walking, I noticed small bits of rubble, littered throughout the yellow grass. Sparking my curiosity even more, I would walk even faster, walking past bigger pieces of rubble, before locking eyes with a pile of small rubble. With my curiosity screaming at me to investigate, I would slowly walk towards the pile, my banana guards following suit, as I got on my knees, pushing aside the rubble, believing that there might be something of interest hidden in the rubble. As I did so, I was shocked, to find that there was something of interest, hidden in the rubble, however, it wasn't what I expected, it was...

* * *

 **Third-Person View**

Bubblegum couldn't believe her eyes, as she stared at the unconscious human child, whom laid on the rubble, their hair a mess, and clothes a wreak, as she would study the human.

' _This can't be. A human? I thought Finn was the only one."_ She thought, as she picked up the child, brushing off the rubble, that sat on the child's body. _'I need to learn more about this.'_ She thought, as she brushed a hand though the child's black, curly hair, gazing at their brownish skin.

"Help me get this child to the hospital, you, get an enclosed carriage at the front gates. I don't want anyone knowing about this yet." Bubblegum said, as she turned to the three banana guards, who were also taking a long look at the child, before hearing the order. Obeying, a banana guard would quickly run back to castle, to get a carriage for the child, as another banana guard would rush over, picking up the child, before hoisting them on his back, handing his spear to another banana guard, so his spear wouldn't poke at the child, before following Bubblegum. After making sure they weren't missing anything, the trio walked back to the castle gates, which were quite a distance away. Nevertheless, they had arrived at the gates, where an enclosed carriage was already awaiting the small group. The banana guard, holding the child, would place him in the carriage, making sure he was secured inside of the carriage, before helping the princess, and the other other guard in the carriage. Once everyone was in, Bubblegum quickly ordered the driver, to head towards the candy keep. As they approached the candy keep, Bubblegum gazed at the child, her head filling with questions, as she couldn't help, but rub her pink hand over the child's hair, knowing that the child must have been in pain, laying in a pile of rubble. Bubblegum mainly wondered who this child was, and how they survived the mushroom war, which not only wiped out most species of earth, but most, to all of mankind.


End file.
